Six and a Half Years Later
by AmberlynotKimberly
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Renesmee. It's set after Nessie has given her parents a full eighteen years to raise her. The story follows, her life,one dream changes her life. there might be twistes and turns, but theres certainly a lot of Ness & Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Six and a Half Years Later

**Two months. That's how long I'll have to wait. That's the longest amount of time I'll allow myself to wait. I've given my parents eighteen years, that's eleven years longer then when I physically stopped ageing. Now it's my time, my time to be with the one I love… Jacob. He's been with me from the start, since the first time he saw me. Of course, I was to young to love that way at the time. The important thing is that I love him now, and he does too. That's all I'm going to think about for the next two months, me and Jacob.**

**I woke up with a jolt. Then slumped back down and hit my head on the headboard.**

**"Ow." I said as I rubbed my head softly. I had woken up from the best dream I had ever had. I was dreaming about the life I would have with Jacob. In my dream I was at our house. It was deep within the forests of Forks. The house was a decent size, well decent enough for Jacobs' height. The house was two stories, with a deck that wrapped around the second story. There was a garden in the front yard, with all different kinds of flowers in it. Some were pale but gorgeous; others were a deep reds and vivid colors. It was funny how they coincided with mine and Jacobs' relationship. The pale ones stood for me, and the deep vivid colors stood for Jacob. They were so beautiful. The inside was the most beautiful though. The ceilings were high, high enough for Jacob to stand and not be uncomfortable. It was intimate and warm, even with the high ceilings. The living room was painted a warm chocolate brown; the carpet was an offset white. There was a fireplace in the north wall, with a glowing fire already in place. I was lying on the couch with my head on Jacobs' lap. He was petting my hair softly as he hummed my favorite song. I put my hand on his hand as it moved up and down my hair. I showed how much I loved him, how much I will always love him, and how much I wanted him. He smiled showing me his gleaming white teeth, and kissed my hand. "I to Nessie but not right now, can't you wait?" I frowned at his answer, and he laughed his boisterous laugh.**

**At that time I also heard a smaller quieter laugh. I looked up to see a small black haired somewhat pale beautiful boy. He smiled at me as I gazed incredulously. "Momma can we play now?" he asked in the most pleading way he could. His voice was like bells, low rough bells, but bells nonetheless. I felt me eyes tear as I stared at the boy. I tried to speak, but my mouth could not form words. I turned to Jake when the tears started flowing." "Go on Gabriel, momma will be there in a minute." Jake said as he still stared at me, with a confused/worried look on his face. "Nessie what's wrong. It's like you've never seen our son before?" Then I woke up. I tried to go back to sleep, to revel in my wonderful dream; but I was to wound up and ended up just lying there. Eventually, I got up and went out to the living room to sit with Aunt Alice. She was watching the shopping network, even though it was three in the morning.**

**"Hey Aunt Alice," I said with a irritated tone that I hope she didn't notice.**

**"What's wrong with you?" She did. I sighed showing her with my special talent. She smiled at my beautiful dream. "Why are you upset by that, I thought it was nice."**

**"I'm not upset because I had the dream, I'm upset because I woke up from the dream," I explained while she played with my hair absentmindedly. "Hey, at least you can dream."**

**"I know I know. It's just that it was the best dream I've ever had; and I didn't want it to end." She looked at me prudently, and then just smiled her animated smile. "Oh dear Nessie you have to learn to be patient. Nothing good comes out of being petulant."**

**"I know Aunt Alice, but I don't think I can wait two months. I know it's the responsible thing to do, and that'll be best for my parents but…" Before I could finish my sentence, Aunt Alice pulled me into a big comforting hug. "But nothing, I know you can do this I've seen it." She squeezed me tighter as she said the last word.**

**I let her comfort me a little while longer, even though it wasn't helping much. "Aunt Alice." She finally pulled back and looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes. "Yes." "Is it going to happen? Will Jake ever propose?" She frowned. "Now you know I can't tell you that. If you know what your answer will be, then you already know your future." I shook my head, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know if he'll do it." " No, I will not. If he does propose, then I want you to be surprised." "Ah, you're no help Aunt Alice." She chuckled at my defeated expression. "You should probably get back to bed before your parents catch you down here with me. If they do they'll have both our heads." "Oh don't worry about that. They're to busy to even remember me right now." I cringed, Aunt Alice just chuckled. "You're probably right but just in case..."**

**"I know I know, off to bed. Good night Aunt Alice, I love you."**

**"I love you to Nessie. Sweet dreams." I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs and down the hall. Once I turned the corner to be able to get to my room I saw Uncle Jasper. Well, actually I practically ran into him; which is really unusual for a vampire, especially one for his age. "Sorry Uncle Jasper," I said with chagrin. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He still had a distant look in his eyes. "Hello? Uncle Jasper are you there." Suddenly he realized that I was trying to get his attention. "Oh hey Nessie, sorry I didn't see you there." I looked at him, confusion clouding my brain. "You don't usually have to see Uncle Jasper, is everything okay?"**

**"Oh yeah sweetheart I'm fine. I just usually turn off my senses when I pass your parents room at night." I cringed. "Oh I don't blame you. Well goodnight." Just as I started walking back Uncle Jasper grabbed my shoulder. "Nessie could I speak to you for a moment." I wondered what he wanted to talk about at this hour. "Sure Uncle Jasper, what about?" He looked concerned, worried almost. "Well, I want to know what's bothering you Nessie. You feel very troubled." Sometimes it was great having an uncle that could know what you're feeling without the need of questions, then sometimes it was just plain embarrassing. "Oh no it's nothing Uncle Jasper really you don't have to…"**

**"No, no I want to you're my niece and I want you to be happy. So spill." He gave me his you-know-you're-going-to-tell-sombody-someday-so-you-might-as-well-do-it-now sort of look. "Okay, Okay. You got me; I guess I'm just worried that's all." "About what?"**

**"This," I put my hand on his and showed him my wonderful dream. "I'm just afraid it will never happen." I watched his face convolute from a worried glance to a gentle stare. "Nessie there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Jake loves you with all his heart, believe me I can tell."**

**"Yes, but what if he changes his mind. What if he doesn't want to take me away from my family and…" As I said this he pulled me into his arms for the exact same comforting hug Aunt Alice gave me not so long ago. The only difference is that his actually worked. "Nessie stop being so pessimistic, it's all going to be fine… trust me." And I did trust him. "Thanks Uncle Jasper. I really do feel better, goodnight… I love you." He kissed my forehead and then pulled away. I got up and started back towards my room. "Oh, and Uncle Jasper." He turned around. "Yes." "You might want to go down toward the living room; Aunt Alice is watching the shopping network." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I better go stop her before she maxs out another credit card." I smiled and sighed. The feeling that Jake might not propose came creeping it way back in. Then I suddenly felt better, almost euphoric. I turned back to thank Uncle Jasper, but he was already gone. So I just whispered "Thanks." I heard a faint "Your welcome," that came from downstairs. Once I got back to my room I went straight to sleep. After all this pour out your feelings stuff I've been doing for the past half hour, I was dead tired.**

**I woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping. It was the only peaceful night's sleep I had gotten in a month. Every night the same dream, and every night it would end in the exact same place. Last night the dream had finally ended. Instead of ending in the same place it went further. "Nessie is there something wrong; you're acting like you've never seen our son before?" I stared in disbelief. "Our son?" Was all I could get to come out of my mouth. He still looked at me with concern and worry in his eyes but after I said that, they intensified. "Sweetie are you okay, should I call Carlisle?" He asked, his voice in a hazy panic. "No," was all I could say. Obviously I was still in shock. His expression softened some at my words. "Then what's wrong hon. it's not like you to forget about your son. You're usually all over him with whatever he wants." Suddenly it all became to ebbback. All the memories that I dreamed I had. The day he proposed. The wedding day, the wedding night. The day I found out I was pregnant, the day Gabriel was born, and all the memories in between. I even remembered that I was expecting again. Now I know why he said to be patient. I looked back up at him and he sighed in relief. Clearly he saw that I was better. "It's okay Jake, I'm fine now. Come on; let's go play with our son. He smirked and got up off the coach, then leaned in to give me a kiss and bring me along with him.**

**Then I woke up. I hated that part of the dream, the part where it ends. I jumped up and ran out the door, not even stopping to get out of my pajamas. I ran straight out to the living room right to Aunt Alice. She was down in the living room with Uncle Jasper. I jumped right onto the coach next to Aunt Alice. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Alice!" I said with more excitement than I'd had been in a month and a half. "What, What, What!" I took her hand and showed her my dream. She looked confused. "I don't see what you're so excited about, it's the same dream you've had before." "Wait just keep watching."**

**"Okay but I don't see why…" she cut off and started smiling. "Oh Nessie it's beautiful. I'm so happy you finished your dream." I looked over at Uncle Jasper. He looked annoyed, even with the excited mood enveloping the entire room. "Would someone tell what ya'll are talking about!" I took his hand and showed him my finished dream. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm so happy for you Nessie." Everyone told me I was glowing all day. When I saw Jake he asked me why I was so happy. I just told him it was because I was with him. He blushed deep enough to be able to see it on his russet skin tone.**

**I only had two days before my eighteenth birthday. I was so excited, but I also almost felt desolate. I would be on my own from now on, or at least most of the time. But I'm not going to think about that, I'm going to be the happiest I can be for the next two days. I spent most of those two days at La Push, with Jake and his pack. I had fun but the whole time I felt a little guilty for not being with my parents. Today Jake and I were on the top of the nearest cliff, for a picnic. It got a little to cold for my taste, so that must of meant it was freezing. So I lay out on the quilt cuddling next to Jake. He was as warm as ever. "Jake, do you love me?" I turned around to look up into his eyes as I said this. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Of coarse I do. What made you think otherwise?" I ignored his question "Are you going to ask me a certain question anytime soon?" "What do you mean Nessie?" Sometimes Jake can be a little dense at times. "Well I'll be eighteen in a day and a half. Do you have anything to ask me that concerns me being eighteen?" He seemed he was catching on this time. "Maybe, depends on the question you think I'm going to ask." He said in a patronizing tone. "Don't be so evasive Jake, you know what I mean." Oh I do, do I." he smirked. I looked up at him with tears swelling up in my eyes. I watched his face change from a smug smile to a horrified stare. "Oh Nessie don't cry. I really don't know what you mean." He said this as he pulled me to an upright position, and held me tight to comfort me. "Oh come on Jake do you seriously not know what I'm talking about!" "No I don't Nessie." I looked in his eyes and saw confusion, but also worry. I sighed and lifted my hand to rest it on his cheek. I showed him my wonderful dream. I felt a drop of water fall onto my hand. I looked up to see him crying. Once the dream was done, I tried to lift my hand off his face, but his hand held it there. He looked like he was glowing; his white teeth glinted off the little sun that managed to shine through the thick set of the clouds. I automatically smiled at his lovely expression.**

**"So are you going to ask me a question that will make that possible?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. He looked at me with wide-eyes, and then smiled a smile that made my heart jump. "You'll just have to be patient Nessie. You still have a whole day left of being bound to your parents rule." As he said this he stood up, dragging me along with him. "Oh please Jake. I know you'll be thinking about it, so I'll just find out from my dad later." Once I finished, he stopped right in his tracks. I heard the popping sound of his mouth dropping open, and then took my hand out of his. As Jake just stood there, I sauntered forward to his car. I reached his car in a matter of minutes, and stood there waiting for Jake to catch up. "Oh come on Jake, don't be so obstinate." When my words reached finally reached him, he raced toward me. Once he reached the car he opened my door for me. "Aren't you being chivalroustoday? Thank you Jake." I was stepping forward to get into the front seat of his car, when he put one arm around my waist and picked me up so we would be face to face. I loved being this close to him. The electricity that coursed between us was so strong, it was unbearable to ignore. "Renesemee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" Finally, the moment I had been waiting for since I knew I was in love with him. "Jacob Black, I will marry you." I saw both ends of his mouth shoot up; into the biggest smile I had ever seen. I saw the opportunity and took it. I took his face between my hands and kissed him. It was like I've never kissed him before. The electricity that coursed between us before was now too unbearable to ignore. I felt him move from under me, I think we sat down, so I took the chance and pushed him down. Then the mood changed. It went from passion, to comedy in a matter of seconds. He chuckled under me, and I could feel the tremors that moved his stomach. "Nessie, it's too precarious, what with your dad and the mind reading thing." "Oh Jake so inept, my dad would never eavesdrop on our minds this close to my birthday." He looked at me, with one eyebrow raised. "That's the perfect reason to eavesdrop." I frowned at his observation. " Stupid mind reading bloodsucker." I mumbled. He chuckled and kissed me again as he sat up, bringing me up with him. "I should probably get you home before your parents send a swat team out to look for you." I squeezed him harder, locking my fingers so he couldn't pull away. "No. I want to stay with you. I never want to let go." He kissed my head and nodded in agreement. "I don't want to let you go either Nessie, but we'll be together again soon. I promise." I hesitated for a moment, but eventually let him go. "Okay let's go." I said in a defeated tone.**

**He got in the drivers seat, and put the keys in the ignition. Once he was driving, I put my head on his lap and his arm at my waist, and dozed off into unconsciousness. I woke up because of the immense heat that I was under. Then remembered about Jake and relaxed. "Hey, Nessie you awake?" I turned to smile at his face and nod yes. "Why are we stopped?" I asked still half dazed. "This is as far as we can go without your dad reading our mind. I wanted to talk to you about something before we were in hearing distance." "Why?" "Well you know how Edward is with his overreactions. I didn't want to chance this, or make Carlisle be the one to break the fight up… again." I rolled my eyes at him. He and my dad were not the best of friends. "Oh come on Jake, he's not that sinister." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You didn't know him before you were born." I looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" "Well you dad used to hate me more than the world itself. He almost killed me twice. I mean its one thing to be indignant, but he was almost malice." "Please Jacob get to the point." "Huh. Oh yeah, right. Well he might not be so happy with us getting married so early. I mean its right after he lets you go." I shook my head. "No, after tomorrow he has no power over my decisions. I will be on my own in that department and I'm not going to let him take that away from me."**

**"You're really serious. You'd be willing to have your dad angry at you for the rest of your life, or at least for a long time, just to be with me." I smiled at him. "Don't disparage yourself like that. You're very important to me. I love you." It was silent for a moment, only the wind blowing outside making the leaves on the trees undulate.**

**"Well, lets get a move on then. We'll tell everyone tomorrow at the party." I looked at him his face confident and without fear as he said those words. "Are you going to tell them, or me?" I asked. "Don't worry about it; I'll handle all of it. In fact don't think about it at all. I don't want Edward to figure it out before I get a chance to tell him."**

**When Jake dropped me off he kissed me goodbye, and said he can't wait for tomorrow. When I got inside Aunt Alice was there waiting for me. "Hey Aunt Alice. What's up?" She smiled. "Let's go hunting." "Uh-oh."**

**"Uh-oh is right." So Alice and I went hunting. I knew the reason for this unexpected hunting trip too. The only time we go hunting when were not even thirsty, is to get away from dad. When we were far enough away, I turned to her. "So I guess you saw us, huh?" She turned to look at me with a bright smile on her face. "Oh I'm so happy for you Nessie, you and Jake. I just have one thing to ask you?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What's that?" She looked at me like a puppy in a pet store waiting to be purchased. "Can I plan your wedding!?" She spat the words out so fast they were almost incoherent. I looked at her in disbelief. "Of course you can! Who else would I pick for my wedding planner?" She screamed in glee and picked me up in the biggest hug she'd ever given. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so much easier to persuade than your mother." I laughed at that. Of course I was easier, I'd grown up being spoiled, and I know it made Aunt Alice happy. "Oh I can't wait to start. I'm going to make it exactly like it was in your dream." "Okay Aunt Alice, but remember no thinking about it till after tomorrow." She raised her hand into a salute, "Yes ma'am." I laughed. "Oh yeah about tomorrow, would it be possible if you could be nicer to your parents. I hate it that you would be so insolent to them." "Okay Aunt Alice." We spent the rest of the time we had planning the wedding. Aunt Alice was so excited I was too, but not about the actual wedding part. I was more into the whole I'll be Mrs. Black for the rest of my life part. Now the time had come for the hard part. Telling the parents that your going to marry your true love in less than three months. Well that wasn't the hard part, the hard part was doing it right after you've decided to become an adult and make your own decisions. Now that's the hardest part and I'm not looking forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As Aunt Alice and I were running back to the house, we had the strangest feeling that we were being followed. I probably looked back a million times before I convinced myself I was just being paranoid. The house came into view about five minutes later, it took so long because we went about 50 miles out of town so Dad wouldn't hear us. Right as we slowed down to cross the river, I heard a twig snap behind us. I stopped right in my tracks, and Aunt Alice soon followed. **

"**What is it Nessie?" I didn't pay any attention to her as I listened to hear something, a gasp, a heartbeat. Yet, I heard nothing. **

"**Nessie, come on it's probably just a small woodland creature scurrying away. I want to tell Jasper the good news." That got me out of my trance. "No you will not tell Uncle Jasper any news. It's hard enough having two people try to keep secrets from dad, I'm not risking three." She just rolled her eyes at my response. "Nessie, do you know how many secrets Jasper and I have kept from your dad? Tons, that's how many, so you don't have to worry about us. It's you you should be worried about. I don't think you've ever **_**not**_** thought about Jake." I stared at her with wide eyes. "You're right Aunt Alice. What am I going to do? The secret is going to be ruined!" I put my face in my hands and dropped to the ground with a thump. As I wept into my hands, I heard Aunt Alice walk over and put her arm around my shoulder. "You're really worried about this aren't you?" All I could do was nod. "Don't be Nessie. You are going to have a great life with Jake. Believe me I know." My head shot up at her matter-a-factly tone of voice. "What do you mean 'You know'?" I asked suspiciously. Aunt Alice had a look in her eyes that told me she already said too much. "Uh- uh-uh, I'm not going to ruin it." She pretended to lock her lips with an imaginary key and through it into the water. This time I rolled my eyes. She laughed and started walking toward the riverbank. Right before she reached just far enough to be able to still be able to walk she turned to me and grinned a grin I knew all to well. "Aunt Alice, what do you have up your sleeve?" She just shrugged "Oh you'll see." I will see, she could bet on that. **

**The next morning I woke up to Aunt Alice leaning over my bed waiting for me to get up. As soon as she saw my eyes flutter open, her face lit up with enthusiasm. She flashed a smile so wide and so bright that it hurt to look at her. "Aunt Alice, could you please refrain from blinding me with your beauty until after I'm officially awake," I groaned. All she did was smile wider at the thought of that. I winced and she backed off. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed eight other people in the room. Wait eight? Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Mom, Dad. Eight. But where's the one I want to see the most, where's my Jacob? But as always before I could ask the question, it was already being answered. "Jacobs coming a little while later, he said it would be better to give you a little alone time with your family before he came over." Dad answered as he always did, invading a person's privacy. He shook his head, "No invasion of my daughters' privacy, two completely different concepts." I rolled my eyes. "No, two completely different concepts for you," I corrected. He chuckled, and my mom stared, no doubt giving him a talking to with her mind. She hated when he had those types of conversations, leaving her out. Aunt Alice was bouncing up and down in Uncle Jaspers arms in the corner of my room, anticipating when the conversations would be over, and everyone could get down to her party. "Very observant Nessie," my dad praised. I smiled triumphantly, while my mom was full on glaring at him now. "Ugh. Is everyone done now, I have a party that's going to waste downstairs." I sighed, got up and signaled her to lead the way. She squeaked and danced down the stairs pulling me along with her. "Okay, Okay slow down Aunt Alice!" I screamed between laughs. "Will you please just…" I stopped mid sentence, gazing incredulously at the decorations that were hung everywhere. "Oh my goodness, Aunt Alice it's beautiful!" I squealed as I pulled her into a gigantic hug. "Well, you're welcome Nessie, I'm glad you like it." I shook my head back and forth rapidly at her, "No I love it. It is amazing." I looked at the orange, and silver, and yellow decorations that hung in every nook and cranny of the open living room. Aunt Alice, for once, didn't go overboard. **

"**Well I'm glad you didn't take after your mom in the party department." She looked back at mom and rolled her eyes. "See that's the way you're supposed to react to a party." Mom looked at her with a grim expression on her face, "Shut up Alice and giver her her present already." Aunt Alice completely ignored her comment, and was already going to a pile of presents on one of the back tables. She picked up all of them without struggle, and set them on the floor next to where I sat on the couch. She handed me a small silver box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The card said from Zafrina. I squealed in excitement, I missed Zafrina. I haven't seen her around much anymore. Yet, she is still one of my best friends. I tore the paper off, set the bow down and began to open it when, I was stopped by a hand. **

"**Now you weren't going to open that without me here were you?" I recognized the voice immediately. "Zafrina you came!" I sprang up from my spot on the couch and strangled her into the biggest hug I had ever given. She was resistant at first, but shortly after came through and hugged me back. Zafrina wasn't used to human contact. "You honestly thought I wouldn't be here for you eighteenth birthday," She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Little faith, Nessie little faith." I rolled my eyes at her mock disappoint expression. "Oh shut up and let me open your present before I open it without you." **

"**Okay, okay. Now it's not much, but it came from the heart." She set the unwrapped box in my hands. I looked at her to make sure I could open it. She nodded, and I carefully lifted the lid. Immediately I was encased with sounds and sights of the rainforest. I could hear the sounds of monkies yelling, and birds chirping. The sounds of river rushing, and leaves rustling. It was absolutely the most beautiful sight I have yet to see. I gently closed the lid and turned to my Amazonian friend. She looked distraught. "I thought you would like it Nessie. If you don't want it I could always get you something else." She reached out for me to give her the box. I just set it back on the table and stood so I could be face to face with her. "It is the single most beautiful thing I have ever gotten. I love it Zafrina. Thank you!!" I pulled her into yet another big bear hug. As I pulled away, Aunt Alice was pushing another big present in my face. "Okay this one's from me and Uncle Jasper." It was a huge present, with yellow wrapping paper and a green bow. It was so heavy, so I was wondering what was in it. **

"**Open it and find out." I turned to see that it was Uncle Jasper who said. I was wondering how, until I remembered his special talent, duh, stupid Renesmee. I sat down on the couch, and set the box on the ground. I slowly untied the bow, and set it next to me. I purposely went slowly to bug Aunt Alice, which was her pet peeve. **

"**Oh will you get on with it already!!" She practically screamed in my ears. I smirked and ripped the paper off the box. I lifted the lid and stared in shock. The box was a full of snow gear. Snow shoes, snow skies, snowboard, and even a full wardrobe for colder weather. "Oh Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper thank you so much!" I pulled them both into a group hug, and kissed both their cheeks. "Next present, next present! Here you go, this one's from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." I looked at my grandparents smiling with glee. "Well mostly from Esme," Grandpa Carlisle said with such love and admiration toward his wife of almost 100 years. I only hope that I could have that kind of relationship with Jacob someday. Oops. Did dad hear me? I quickly turned around to find my dad looking straight at me, but calmly. For the first time he didn't look at me with his your-so-dead glare, that I usually get for having Jake on the brain. "**_**Dad did you hear me think that?" **_**He just nodded a yes. "**_**And you're not mad?" **_**Again he just shook his head no as his response. When I refocused, I saw Aunt Alice shoving the present in my face. "Here Nessie open it." It was a small box, very thin. Yet when I opened the box, I was slightly confused. "Directions? To a place in southern Canada?" **

**I looked at Grandma Esme, but all she did was signal me to dig deeper into the box. I sighed and continued rummaging through the box full of papers. There were directions, deeds, intricate floor plans… "Oh Grandma Esme! You bought me a house!" I ran across the floor to pull her into a gigantic hug, and kissed her on the cheek. Then pulled Grandpa Carlisle into the same gigantic hug I'd given Grandma Esme. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! I love you, I love you, and I love you!!!!" I pulled away to take another look at the floor plans to my house. **_**My **_**house, will soon be **_**our **_**house. Mine and Jacobs. I heard Aunt Alice grunt, pulling me out of my daydream. "Come on Nessie, you still have presents to open. This one's from Aunt Rose and Uncle Em." I sighed in defeat, and held my hands out for the present. She chuckled at my automatic response. "Oh silly girl this is not a**_** wrapped **_**present. You have to go outside for this one." Quicker than I could respond, she had her hands on my eyes wheeling me towards the front door. I hated when she did this. "Aunt Alice get the heck off of me!" I screamed showing her how mad I was. "Oh you'll get over it. Just keep moving." "Nessie just go along with it, there's no need to feel mad," Of course Uncle Jasper could feel the intensity of my irritation. I could feel the atmosphere change when we walked outside. I also could smell something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Okay now open your eyes." I rolled my eyes at my Aunt; sometimes she was just so dense. "Uh, I sorta can't Aunt Alice," I gestured toward her hands, still lingering on my eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry." As she let her hands fall off my eyes I gasped. It was the most beautiful car I have ever seen in my entire life. It was a deep orange color with silver trimming. That was the smell I couldn't put my finger on, that beautiful new car smell. "AHHH!!!!" I screamed running over to my new car. I was lost for words. The most beautiful, wonderful, spectacular car was right in front of me and I couldn't find words to describe how I was feeling. "I would say wonderful and spectacular, beautiful is to commonly used." I shifted my gaze from my new car to stare at my dad. "What?" He smiled a mocking smirk. "To describe how you're feeling, I would use wonderful and spectacular." I smiled and rolled my eyes. My dad was way too snoopy for his own good. He playfully glared at me. **

"**So does 'AHH' mean you like it?" I turned to my playful uncle Emmett. He seemed to be more immature than me at times. I went into a crouch and lunged at him with open arms. I hit him so hard that we made a crashing sound as we fell onto the ground laughing. "Of course I love it Uncle Em. Why wouldn't I, it's my dream car." We stood up, and he pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs. "Uncle…Em…can't…breathe!" He laughed a booming laugh that made my ears hurt. When he finally set me down, I struggled to catch my breathe. "So you really do like it Nessie?" I stumbled toward Aunt Rose, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, Aunt Rose I love it. It's the best birthday present you've ever given me." She started to cry, but without the tears. Those made me cry, with tears. She pulled me into a soft hug that meant everything. It suddenly hit me; I would be leaving my family. People who have loved me unconditionally since before I was born. I started sobbing, and she hugged me tighter. "I'm going to miss you Nessie. You don't even know how much." **

**I heard more dry sobs from behind me, everyone from Mom to Uncle Emmett. It made me sob even harder. "I'm going to miss you too," I pulled away from her "All of you."**

**I looked at all the faces of the people who loved me, all my family. "Okay, no more being sad. It's time for you next birthday gift." I had to give Aunt Alice her props, she knew had to keep a room from going completely hysterical. "Okay this ones from Bella and Edward," as she said this she flitted over to the third to last present in the pile on the floor. I saw both my dad and mom shaking their heads from the corner of my eye. "No, Alice. Our present is to be given last, give her the other ones first." Aunt Alice turned to look at dad. Confusion clouded her face, then her face was lit with excitement. "Oh okay. You can open this one instead." It was a pink envelope. The card had a picture of a rainforest on the front. I opened it looking at the writing that was placed on the inside. "What does it say Nessie." Uncle Jasper said walking to my side. Obviously he was feeling what I was feeling. I turned to look at him. "It says 'turn around'". "Well do it sweetheart." I slowly turned around to face the back wall. I gasped. "Nahuel! You did come." I ran towards him and locked my arms around his neck a little to hard, that made him stagger back. When he recovered we were twirling around and around, and it made the whole room spin underneath me. "Of course I came Nessie, would I miss my best friends 18****th**** birthday." We stopped spinning and I pulled from our embrace. I felt my face convolute from happiness to anger. "Wait how long have you been here?" His smile saddened. "Since yesterday morning." I hit him in the arm, he winced on impact. "You've been here since yesterday and you didn't tell me!!" He smirked. "I wanted to surprise you, plus I was your birthday present," he made a gesture with his hand that tracing up and down from his neck to his torso and back up. "You almost ruined the surprise though, when you were crossing the river. I had to run all the way back to the county line." I gazed at him. "That was you I heard!" he nodded sheepishly. I slapped him in the face. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Oh! I can't believe you did that." I crossed my arms at my chest, and turned around with a stomp of my foot. I felt his arms wrap around my arms at my chest. "I'm sorry Nessie, I won't do it again." I turned around so that I could see his face. "You promise," I asked with a child like accent. "I promise." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist again. "Okay, okay we'll have time for reunions later. You still have presents to open missy," Aunt Alice said apparently annoyed at how long our reunion was taking. The next present was from Grandpa Charlie. He gave me a Pink digital camera, so that I could take as many pictures of my life to show him later. "What's left?" I asked Aunt Alice. She looked at my parents and they shook there head no. "There's still one more present that she needs to open Alice." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes but he's late." Dad just gestured toward the door with his head. I turned and gasped in shock at the most stunning thing I have yet to see. "Jacob!" I practically flew out and into his arms, his exceptionally warm arms, and kissed him. I kissed him like I hadn't seen him in two years let alone a couple of hours. Yet I was happy I wasn't the only one who felt that way, he kissed me the exact same way. Someone cleared their throat behind me. My dad, of course, he would be the only one who would do that. Jake stopped kissing me. **_**"Stop it dad this is my moment!"**_** I yelled at him through my mind, I started kissing Jake again, but stopped when he put me back on the ground. I frowned and put my lower lip out in a tiny pout. He laughed and picked up where he left off. I almost forgot the other people in the room, until dad cleared his throat again. When I was put down on the ground, I saw Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice practically making out in front of everyone. If it were Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett I wouldn't think twice about it, But this was Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They barely touched let alone this.**

"**Hey, hey, hey break it up you to love birds, or you'll give the young ones the wrong idea." Uncle Emmett said with a smug smile. Uncle Jasper finally let go of Aunt Alice, it looked like he would blush from the embarrassment, if he could. Aunt Alice, on the other hand, looked thrilled. "Sorry everyone it's just Nessies feelings are so infectious." My dad looked at me with his look that could kill. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but my blush gave me away. The two things that I just happened to get from my mom, the eyes and the blushing. What my luck. I could tell that my dad was about to rip my head off, but mom calmed me down somehow. I looked back up at Jake. His smile was so wonderful it made me cry. I could feel the warmth radiating off his arm, that was now around my waist. He looked down at me and I could see the love in his eyes. I'm sure he could see the exact same thing in mine. "Do you want to open your present now?" All I could do was nod, I was to lost in his eyes to think right now. His smile grew wider as he took in my expression. He got on one knee and took a black velvet box out of his pocket. I gasped. He opened the tiny box and revealed a gleaming diamond ring. The ring was gorgeous. It had three stones imbedded in it. The biggest one in the middle was a transparent blue color, and the two around it were champagne color. I took my eyes off the stunning ring to look into the eyes of the one I love. He was blurry at first, I wondered why. Until I saw the tears flow down to hit the wood paneled floor. **

"**Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" **

"**I already answered that question silly." I said in-between tears. **

"**I know, but will you say it again?" I nodded and took his face in my hands and showed him the first time he asked that same question. "Yes I will marry you Jacob Black." He was already smiling from ear to ear, but somehow he made it bigger, wider, and lovelier. He stood up and slid the ring on my left ring finger. He picked me up in the same instant so that we would be face to face, and sealed it with a kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey i hope youlike this next chapter, it's a little short, but i'll be updating very very very soon. since the holiday i have massive amounts of time to type new stuff.

Love, Amberlynotkimberly

* * *

Chapter 3

As Jake held me there as tight as he possibly could; I showed him once again the love I felt for him, how happy I felt when I was around him. He somehow pulled me tighter. When we had to release to inhale, I suddenly remembered the eight other people in the room. I showed him how uncomfortable they looked as they took in the way I was situated around him, and the way he held me in place.

"I don't care," Jake replied his breath ragged and heavy. He pulled me back into his kisses. I pulled away. "Jake, come on how would you feel," my voice just as ragged. He hesitated then resentfully put me back down on my feet, keeping his hands at my waist. I tore my eyes off of Jake to see the eight other smiling faces in the room. Wait, only eight. "Where are Nauhel and Zafrina?" Grandpa Carlisle was the one who answered. "He had an emergency back home, and Zafrina went with him. They wanted to say bye, but you were sort of… busy … at the moment." I blushed red crimson.

"Okay, enough of that, time to open the rest of our presents Nessie."My mom said obviously trying to distract me from the subject. Aunt Alice squealed and ran to the pile of presents on the floor at vampire speed. She returned with a small blue envelope not a moment later. "Nessie open it, open it now!!" Apparently there must be something spectacular waiting for me in the near future. I took the card from the now shaking hands of Aunt Alice. "My God, Aunt Alice what could be so exciting about a mere birthday card?" She beamed when she answered. "You'll see Nessie, you'll see." Still very confused I opened the card. The front cover had a red balloon on it, with the words 'IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY…' typed in it. On the inside the words 'ENJOY IT!' were typed in big bold letters. Below it the words 'you have our blessing' written in my dad's perfect hand writing. Jakes arms were still wrapped around my waist, so I expected him to be reading it with me. I looked up at him, to see what I expected, confusion in his face. He met my gaze and mouthed the words… _what does it mean_. I mouthed back… _I don't know._ He smiled at me and mouthed… _well ask your dad then_. I scowled a playful scowl that made him laugh. I turned to my dad, and he seemed to know what I wanted to ask him. "What do you think it means?"He said. As I thought that over, I could feel Jakes warm breath on my neck as he kissed it softly. I couldn't think straight. I heard someone clear their throat."Um, Jake could you let her think for a moment."I heard Uncle Jasper say. Oh of course he could feel what I was feeling. That was a little embarrassing. I could feel Jake blush as he pulled away.

I tried to put together what the card could possibly mean, when it hit me. How could I be so stupid? That's why he made me wait till after I had opened Jake's present. "Oh daddy really?" he nodded his head reluctantly. As the tears started flowing, I ran into my dad's opened arms. He held me there for I don't know how long. "I love you daddy," I whispered but I knew everyone could hear. He squeezed me tighter. "I love you to Nessie," he pulled away and touched the locket that was hanging around my neck. "More than my own life." He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye away. I buried my face in his chest. "I'm going to miss you daddy." I could feel the tremors of his tearless sobs in his chest. "I'm going to miss you too baby." His voice cracked on the last word. "Okay let me get some time with her too," my mom started pulling me away from my dad. I embraced her with all my might. If I was stronger than her I probably would have snapped her in half. "I love you too mom." I was about the same height of my mom, so I had to bend my head down to be able to rest my head on her shoulder. "I know sweetheart, I love you too." She let me go faster than my dad did. It was probably because she knew this is what I absolutely wanted. Plus, it helped that she trusted Jake to be able to keep me happy. Dad on the other hand was more reluctant, and overprotective. But I couldn't hold that over him for long, he had waited 100 years to finally have the family that he had always wanted. "Thank you Mom." She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "For what sweetheart?"I poked her on the nose with my fore finger. "For being my understanding, wonderful mother." She raised her hand and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm just doing my job." I laughed and hugged her one last time before returning to the arms of the man that I loved. I walked slowly toward him to wrap my arms around his waist.

He picked me up, into his exceptionally warm arms, so that we would be face to face. "What's the matter Jake, you don't look so happy." I stroked his face to show him that I didn't understand why he looked so confused. He looked me in the eye; I was lost in the depths of his black eyes. His grin grew wider as he took in my expression. "I am positively ecstatic, it's just that I still don't understand what it's supposed to mean." I raised my eyebrows, and smiled. "It means that they'll let us get married. I say, you can be very dense at times." He smiled an evil type of smile, and flipped me over so that I was upside down in his arms and started tickling me. Damn the day he found that dang tickle spot. "Jake...stop…it…stop…it now!" I managed to get out between laughs. He obeyed and pulled me back up, this time only an inch away from his face. "Well that's absolutely wonderful now isn't it." His sweet breath brushed across my face, my heart skipped a beat.

I was about to pull him into a kiss when Uncle Jasper interrupted. "Um, Nessie could you hold that thought?"I turned in Jakes' arms so that I was looking at him. "What Uncle Jasper?" He sighed. "If you could not do that right now, I would be forever grateful. I'm still recovering from the last time." I saw Aunt Alice frown from the corner of my eye. I blushed red crimson. Then smiled. "I'm sorry Uncle Jasper, but I have other plans." I winked at Aunt Alice before turning back towards Jake. I kissed him with so much passion; it made him fall over bringing me with him. I could feel the soft tremors of his laughter under me as he picked us back up into the standing position. I turned just in time to see Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice turn the corner of the hallway that leads to their room. "You really shouldn't do that Nessie," my mom said in a disappointed tone. "You know how he hates to be succumbed to other people's emotions." I rolled my eyes at my mom, and smiled. "I was just doing a favor to Aunt Alice. I mean did you see her, she wanted him like a puppy in a pet store." Everybody laughed at that.

I saw Aunt Rose walking towards me, and met her halfway. We embraced and she held me there for what seemed like hours. When she pulled away, she looked like she could be crying if she could. Of course I was crying everyone could count on me being the one to cry. My little niece getting married to the mutt no less." She turned to Jake. "I knew you'd take her away from us someday, I just didn't think so soon. If you hurt her…" she trailed off suggestively. For the first time in my entire life, I saw Jake hug Aunt Rose. They loathed each other, so _this _was a once in a lifetime thing. "Oh its okay Auntie, you know I would never hurt her, and she'll be here all the time so you don't have to worry."Aunt rose was struggling to get out of Jakes embrace. "Get the hell off me you mutt, and don't you **dare** call me **AUNTIE!" **She screamed in Jakes ear. Jake chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't do that to be nice. He let her go and she stomped back to Uncle Emmett. He turned to me and saw my scowl. "What?" he said trying to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what. Why would you do that Jake? That was mean." He cocked his head to the side that made him look adorable. An evil smile played on his lips. So fast that I didn't really know what happened, until after it was already done, Jake had me in his arms. He held me like he used to when I was six. I hated when he held me like I was six. I growled at him. "Jake put me dow…" I was cut off by Jakes hot lips being pressed to mine.

I forgot what I was mad about, as my fingers intertwined in his silky black hair. I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle in the background. I wish everyone would just give me and Jake some privacy. "Hey at this rate Edward, you're gonna be grandpa soon." Uh-oh, this is going to be a problem. I heard dad tackle Uncle Emmett to the ground. My head perked up, releasing Jakes' lips. I back flipped out of his arms and went to go break p the fight. "Hey, hey, hey break it up break it up! This is no time to fight." My dad released first backing away till he was at moms' side. "Sorry Nessie, he just went overboard on that one." I snorted. "Dad why would you even care what Uncle Emmett says. Besides it's none of your business, you can't control anything I do now. I will do what I want from now on." I stepped back into Jacobs' arms. "What we want to do." I heard a shriek from upstairs. Not a moment later I saw Aunt Alice. She looked absolutely breathless. "What's wrong Aunt Alice? Is everything okay? What did you see?"

* * *

Hey hope you liked so please review!!! i love reading you'lls reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our wedding date for two weeks away. January 3rd. I'm so nervous, but at the same time so happy. Everyone who had seen me, since the engagement, told me that I was glowing. And yet every time I blushed so deep that I could feel how red I became. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose have been setting up the plans for the wedding nonstop. Just watching them made me tired. As rule to Aunt Alice I'm not allowed to see any of the decorations until I walk down the aisle. "What rule is there that says the brides not allowed to see the decorations, Aunt Alice?" I saw Aunt Alice and mom share a loaded glance, and Aunt Alice said "Like mother like daughter, huh Bella." And they busted out laughing. I must have missed some inside joke, cause I didn't get it.

The only thing that Aunt Alice let me know was the color scheme, and that's only because the dress was involved. It was so beautiful. It was a strapless dress that went down to the floor. The train went out about six feet, and I had trouble not tripping on it. The whole dress was white, but it had splashes of color here and there. The dress had an empire waist, and fanned out in the middle. On both sides of where it was parted there were two lines of russet colored fabric. The veil was transparent at the top, but as it trailed down to the bottom, the color changed to russet. As I twirled in my dream dress, I noticed something. _This _dress was _the_ dress from my dream. I turned to Aunt Alice with tears at the brim of pouring out.

"You remembered my dream Aunt Alice?" She smiled and nodded.

I hugged her so tight that I almost ripped the seams of my perfect dream dress. Other than the dress, the details weren't reaching the top of my list for my attention. I was mostly at my happy place, me and Jake on our coach in our house. Well Jake was on the coach and I was in his lap. And sometimes my happy place would involve another person, my little Gabriel resting in my arms. I didn't realize how much time had passed until Aunt Rose mentioned something about the wedding being three days away. Looks like my happy place paid off. Aunt Alice and I were at the mall shopping for last minute things for the wedding. I was zoning in and out so I didn't even notice what store we walked into, until Aunt Alice started throwing articles of clothing at me. I looked down at the clothes I was holding and gasped. "Alice," I had to call her that in public. "Lingerie!?" She turned to look at me with a look that said duh-what-did-you-think-we-were-shopping-for. "Yeah, you gotta wear _something _on your honeymoon." I rolled my eyes and threw the lingerie back at her. "I'd rather not shop for _that_ with my **aunt**." I whispered the last part just in case anybody was listening. She just stared at me with one eyebrow raised. "Okay would you rather shop for lingerie with your mother, or your grandmother? Take your pick." I shuddered. "Okay I get your point. I'd rather stick with this." She beamed. "I told you so. Okay let's get shopping!" I don't know how many I tried on, but I was sick with the whole thing by the third one. "Okay there's only a couple left to…" She blanked out for a second, but returned with a smile on her face. "I know the perfect outfits. Hold on for a sec Ness, I'll be right back."

She quickly raced to the back of the store, and back in less than a sec. She came back with a couple outfits in her arms. I stared at her incredulously. "Alice, what did you do?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry no one saw me. Here try on these, I'll be waiting." She started pushing me towards the dressing room; I surrendered and walked on my own. I tried on the first one on the top of the pile. After about five tries I finally got it on. I turned to look at it on me in the mirror. Surprisingly it didn't look half bad on me. The satin material hugged every part of my body, but in a good way. I heard a knock on the door. "Can I see?" Alice asked, but before I could answer she was already right by my side. "Nessie you look gorgeous." I blushed. It was still a little embarrassing to have my aunt see me in lingerie.

"Okay can we go now?" Aunt Alice chuckled. "Sure Ness. Just get your clothes on and we'll leave." I sighed in relief, and Aunt Alice chuckled again. Once she left, I raced to get off the scary lingerie and put on my comfy jeans and a tee. I walked out and saw Aunt Alice shaking her head. "What?" she laughed. "You have two Aunts who love fashion, and raised you in the midst of it. And you still take after your mother in that department. It's just really frustrating." I rolled my eyes and started toward the cash register. It surprised me how much ten pieces of lingerie cost. It didn't seem to faze Aunt Alice, cause she just handed her the credit card with ease. When we got into the car Aunt Alice blanked out again. When she returned she looked like she would implode from the embarrassment. "What did you see Aunt Alice?" she kept her eyes on the road when she spoke. "Nothing, it was just… nothing." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yeah right, I totally believe you." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Aunt Alice sighed in defeat, and turned off the ignition.

She turned to me. "Okay Ness if I tell you, you have to believe that I can't really control what I see, and what I don't see." I nodded. She took a deep unnecessary breath. "I saw you, in your new outfits… showing them to Jake." I could feel my eyes widen. "What!?" I screamed in her ear. She saw my anger and started to talk again, but I ignored her. "Take me to Jake." I demanded. "But Nessie…" I shook my head. "No, now!" I interrupted. She nodded, understanding. She started the car again and didn't say anything until we were at the border line at LaPush, which was fine with me. "Okay, just call me when you want to be picked up." I kept my eyes on the door. "No, I'll just sleep over." Her head shot up and she stared at me. I sighed she didn't understand. "Don't worry Alice, nothing will happen. You can even spy on me to make sure." Her face looked like it would break from the pain. "Nessie you know I…" I raised my hand palm up to her face. "Save it, I don't care."

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I started walking at the fastest human pace possible. I started crying and soon enough I couldn't see anymore. I slumped to the ground, pulled out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial. He picked it up on the first ring. "Jake, could you come and get me…no I'm just past the border line…yeah there…okay love you too." I hung up the phone, put my arms around my knees and started sobbing. Soon after I felt a pair of warm arms take me around the shoulders. I looked up to see Jake. He picked me up and put me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just cried. "Nessie its okay, shh, calm down honey, shh." Jake kept whispering in my ear. I tried to calm down, but every time I came close I crept back in. I wish I had Uncle Jasper here to calm me down. After what I assumed was ten minutes, my tears started to dry up and I started to calm down. I looked up to see Jake staring down at me with loving eyes. I tried to smile. "Hey," My voice was rough from crying for so long. Hey laughed one short burst without humor. "Hey. What's wrong Nessie, I've never seen you cry so much." I shook my head. He didn't need to know, he might just rip Aunt Alice's head off if he did. "No, nothing's wrong Jake." I said it, but he knew it wasn't true. He always saw right through me. "Nessie I've known you long enough to know that, _that _was not nothing."

"No, seriously Jake you don't want to know." He leaned down so that his face was not a mere inch away from mine. "Please," he breathed. He leaned closer to peck me on the lips, so softly that it felt like a cloud. "Please," again. "Please," one last time. I caved. I lifted my hand to his cheek, and showed him the conversation I had with Aunt Alice. His eyes grew wide with horror. "Will Edward find out about this?" he asked his voice trembling. I shook my head. "No, Alice is really good at keeping secrets." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, then why were you crying baby?" I stared at him with disbelief.

"Did you not see what I just showed you? Or do I need to show you again?"

He chuckled, and poked my nose with his finger.

"Oh you think you're so funny, huh?" I nodded victoriously, and that evil smile of his reappeared on his face. "Jake don't you dare!" I squealed. He did it anyways. He started tickling me in that dang tickle spot of mine. Again, damn that day he found that tickle spot.

"Okay, I guess I overreacted a little," I said once he stopped tickling me. Jake pulled me into his arms, cradling me at his chest. "What I would like to know is _how _she _saw _us. I thought she couldn't see werewolves?" I shrugged. "Maybe that's how she knew it was you?" I could feel him shake his head. "I guess. Do you want me to take you home now? I shook my head rapidly, and squeezed him tighter. "No, could I just stay with you, for tonight at least?" I heard him click his tongue in mock disappointment. "Renesmee Cullen, staying the night at your boyfriends' house. What will your father think?" I giggled and pulled away to see his face. "Yes, what will he think? I guess I'll find out tomorrow." We both laughed and I yawned involuntarily. Jake smiled and lifted me up in his arms. The whole day just really drained me. "Jake what are you doing, I can walk," but I accidently yawned the last part. Now he was convinced that he would carry me. Right now, though, I wasn't going to complain. So I just snuggled up to his warm chest and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night, from the immense heat I was under. Turns out that I was under a thick comforter, and I was in Jakes arms. I pushed off the comforter, and laid there in Jakes arms. I looked down to see him, again without his shirt on. He always seems to be half naked, but you won't see me complaining. I traced the contours of his rock hard abs, remembering to be careful because he was still asleep. I looked back up at his face. He looked like an absolute angel when he slept. I snuggled closer to him. It was amazing how perfectly I fit into every nook and cranny of his body. I rested my head on his chest, taking in the wonderful woodsy smell that was his. I slowly drifted back to sleep in his arms.

I woke up to the muted light that shone through the curtains of Jakes room. I realized that I was back under the comforter, and I wasn't in Jakes arms anymore. I shot up in a panic, sending the room spinning. When my head finally cleared, I heard voices coming from the living room. I jumped out of bed, not bothering to take of my pj's, which was just a tee and my underwear, and put on some real clothes, and ran down the hallway. "Jake why weren't you…" uh-oh now I wished I put on some real clothes. "Oh hey dad. When did you get here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, i hope you like my next chapter. please review, i love to hear everybodys reveiws. tell me if you like this chapter, or what i could do in the furture with my writing. so ENJOY!!

Love, Amberlynotkimberly

* * *

Chapter 5

I didn't really pay much attention to _who _was talking, and now I regretted it. I ran back to Jacobs's room and got dressed at vampire speed.

As I walked back into the living room, I saw that dad was now sitting in the recliner. Jake was on the couch, with Billy at his right in his wheelchair. I went to go sit next to Jacob. As soon as I sat down, Jake picked me up and sat me in his lap. I giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

I saw my dad scowl and say something like _I can't believe I'm actually letting them__._ As I was stroking Jakes hair, I mentally told him to _get over it. _I turned in Jakes lap so that I would be facing dad.

"So dad what are you doing here?" He picked up on the tone I was using toward him. "I came to pick you up, we were worried sick." I snorted. "You knew where I was, why would you be worried?"

He stood up so quickly, that I almost missed it. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!," he tried to calm himself, by taking two deep breathes.

"Everyone was worried that something happened to you." I rolled my eyes. "Dad, why would you even have to worry? I was with Jake and you know he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Besides didn't Alice tell you where I was, and why I was coming here? Who let you in LaPush anyway?"

His eyes were hard as ice, and black as night. "Seth did. And I don't think I like your tone young lady!"

I stood up so that I could be somewhat eye to eye with him. "You don't have to like my tone dad, and if you have such a problem with me or the people that I love maybe you should just leave!!"

His eyes were blazing like fire. Jake came up behind me to put his arms around my waist to whisper "Ness calm down it's alright."

My dad closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did this when he was irritated, or angry. He walked over to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Nessie how can I calm down when my daughters fooling around with her…fiancé," He spit the words out like they were venom. "Right under my nose."

I was so angry, that he could even think that. "Ugh!!"

I ran over to him and tacked my hand to his cheek. I showed him exactly what happened last night. When I let go, his face was still a scowl. "I told you nothing happened, and you of all people should've known that."

Like my dad, I had that traditional thing going on. That's how my dad raised me. He went to sit back on the couch. "I'm sorry Nessie, it's just…I… worry about you. I'm just being a dad."

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"No dad, I'm sorry. I've just been really wound up lately. And I guess I just took it out on Aunt Alice, and you. Will you forgive me?" he smiled and opened his arms in an inviting hug. I willingly took the opportunity.

"Of course I'll forgive you Nessie." I squeezed him tight. "Thank you Daddy." He squeezed me tighter too. "You're welcome sweetheart."

I pulled away and started walking back over to Jake. He waited with opened arms. Once I was in reach he pulled me into his arms and set me back on his lap. I giggled with delight again.

I kissed him lightly on the lips then turned around to face my dad again. He was scowling again. I rolled my eyes. "Dad stop." He turned to me. "Stop what?"

"Stop being an overprotective dad. I'm eighteen now, well actually I've been eighteen for a while now, and you have no control over me anymore."

To prove my point I turned around so that I would be face to face with Jake, and then kissed him. It was so unexpected and the kiss was so deep that it made Jake freeze.

I laughed and let him go to turn around again. "See dad." He growled. "Well I better be going, before I really regret it," he started walking towards the door. "Oh and your Aunt wants you home by 12:00."

"Why?" I whined. Jake, Billy, and dad laughed at that.

"Your final wedding fitting, or did you forget that your weddings the day after tomorrow?" My head shot up. I turned to Jake, a smile plastered on my face. "It's in two days Jake!" he nodded his head.

"Yes Nessie. Man you are out of it. You sure you're okay?" he put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Well you are a little warm." I rolled my eyes_. _"That's you not me. I'm fine; it just sorta… crept up on us you know."

Jake tilted his nose up in snobby stuck up kind of way. "No. that days been on my mind since you said yes."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Well we all can't be perfect like you Jake."

His eyes suddenly became soft and seductive. "I'm just trying to live up to your perfection Nessie. But it's getting harder and harder every minute."

I ducked my head; I could feel the blush beginning to rise in my cheeks. I loved it when he said those things to me, especially when he said it like that. I looked back up into Jakes eyes.

"Okay I'm to be leaving now." I heard dad say. Then I thought I heard him mumble something like "_before I rip his head off"_ I wanted to glare at him, but I was to engrossed in Jakes eyes.

"Yeah me to i promised i'd go visit Sue today. Oh don't get up Jake i would hate to see you try and help me, i can handle it." Billy said clearly trying to give us some time alone.

Once I heard the door close shut, and dad's Volvo drive away, I took Jakes face into my hands and started kissing him. His lips started off stiff because I surprised him. But after the shock went away, his lips started moving with mine.

His lips were soft and supple, but they were pressing hard on mine. I didn't mind, because I knew mine were doing the exact same thing.

I felt myself shift and now I was on the couch, and Jake was on top of me. This was nothing to out of the ordinary for us. We make out like this almost every day.

That's just how much we loved each other, and we didn't care who saw. But with the wedding being so close, I just couldn't keep my mind on one thing for long. Jake pulled his lips away from mine, but they never left my skin. He left a trail of kisses down my jaw all the way down to my shoulder.

"Nessie what's wrong, you seem like you're not enjoying this."I shook my head. "No, it's not that, it's just that I've been thinking that's all." He raised one eyebrow and sat up bringing me on his lap. "About what sweetie?" As he said this he pushed some hair that fell out of my ponytail, back behind my ear.

As he pulled his hand away, I grabbed it and held it to my face. I leaned into the warmness of his palm, closed my eyes, and kissed it. When I opened my eyes his face was inches away from mine.

His expression made my heart go into overdrive. "Come on Nessie, spit it out." His sweet breath brushed across my cheek, and that's all it took.

My lips captured his; he was surprised at first due to my attack. Once the shock blew over it was amazing. I let go of his hand and intertwined my fingers in his glossy black hair. I felt his tongue brush along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I trembled and parted my lips, letting our tongues tangle. I moaned, and suddenly I was under him.

His hands went along my sides and stopped at the end of my shirt. His warm hands went under and glided up to the corners of my bra. I shivered and he pulled me tighter to his chest.

I pulled my hands out of his hair, and put my hands against the skin of his rock hard abs. This time he trembled. We parted are lips o breathe but his lips never left my skin.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I love you," he breathed. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him the day I told him that I loved him, and the day he proposed. "I love you too Jake, I can't wait for the day after tomorrow. Well actually the night after tomorrow."

I could feel myself grow bright red. "Me either Ness." His smile grew more pronounced. "That's why I have a proposition for you." Oh no not another one of his schemes to try to get me in bed before the wedding. But I had to admit, my intrest was perked. "And what exactly would that be?"

He pursed his lips and leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear.

"Would you like to have a trial run?" he said those words so seductively that I quivered.

"I… I don't think so Jake. You know… you kno…" In the middle of my sentence he started kissing the skin right below my ear.

Now he wasn't playing fair. He knew that I couldn't resist anything when he did that, which is probably why he was. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought it would burst. I pulled his head away from my ear, and pressed his lips to mine.

My tongue glided across his upper lip this time. He parted his lips, and I tangled mine with his. We tore apart again to bring, and just as the first time his lips never left my skin. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his room.

He set me down his too-small-for-a-werewolf bed, and leaned down to kiss me once more. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor by the bed. He slowly leaned in and started to unbutton my shirt. When he had it off he threw it next to his on the floor.

He started to kiss me passionately, then slowly flipped us both so that I was on top of him now. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was trying to unzip his pants. I stopped him in his tracks.

"No Jake, were not going that far. I'm saving certain parts for our wedding night. Just as you said, it's just a _trial run._"

His face fell. "You spoil all the fun Ness, you know that." I knew that, if he could, his arms would be tight at his chest. He always did that when he didn't get what he wanted. This usually was one thing that I refused to give him until the proper time.

I giggled at the thought. "Yep, I know. Hey what time is it?" he looked at the alarm clock on the end table by his bed. I inertly laughed, like I couldn't do that myself. I just loved seeing him do whatever I wanted him to. "11:50, why?" My eyes widened. "What? Oh my I gotta go, I'm gonna be late!"

I jumped off Jake and ran out the door. Then remembered I forgot something kinda important. I turned back to see Jake holding my shirt in his hands.

"Did you forget something?" he waved the shirt around. "You're lucky the pack ain't here, or you'd given them quite a show."

I rolled my eyes, and put my hand out toward him. "Come on Jake, I'm gonna be late and their gonna come looking for me." He sauntered forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"If they want you their gonna have to go through me." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head against his chest. "I'd like to see that. I wonder who'd win?"

He pulled back to look at my face, his smile now a broad smirk. "Oh you're never gonna get your shirt back now."

I raised my eyebrows, and took his arms away from me. "Really? Then I'm guess I'm gonna have to take my chances without one." I turned around and started walking to the front door.

Once I opened the door, I immediately regretted it. I was frozen on the front porch, when Jake came and wrapped his arm around waist again. He apparently wasn't fazed by this, but I was. Because 10ft. away from me, me without a shirt on, stood Emmett.

"Nessie you should probably put your shirt back on," Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded but didn't move. He chuckled and started putting the shirt back on me, he tried to button it up but I snapped out and did it myself.

"What are doing here Emmett?" I always called my Uncle Emmett without the Uncle. He was always more of a big brother.

Emmett laughed. "What a nice welcome, I just saved you from a world of hurt and humiliation and all I get is 'what are you doing here'. Boy do I feel loved."

I rolled my eyes and started walking toward him, Jake, of course, following with his arms at my waist. "You know what I mean Em." He pursed his lips trying hard not to laugh. "You sure you're not busy Ness, I could come back later."

I punched him in the arm, as hard as I could but he didn't seem to get 's the downfall for being weak, well weak compared to Em.

"Not funny Em, really why are you here, who let you?" His smirk faded, but you could clearly still see it in his eyes. "Seth let me in," he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, "got him on speed dial."

I let out a huff, and crossed my arms at my chest. "I'm gonna have to talk to that boy. First dad and now you, Ugh!!" Emmett put his hands up like a surrender. "Whoa hold the teenage angst till I leave, K." I nodded. "K. You said something 'bout 'saving me from a world of hurt and humiliation' what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh yeah that. Alice was going to come down here and drag you by your hair to your fitting. Your dad said he would help. So if I hadn't volunteered to come and pick you up, you and your little boy toy there would be dead right now."

I flushed and grabbed Emmett by the neck to give him a big bear hug. "Oh my god, thank you Emmett, you have no idea how grateful I am, I owe you."

He hugged me back. "There's the reaction I was looking for, and yes you owe me, owe me big. Come on lets go." I pulled back and bit my lip in frustration. "Let's see stay and be hurt by Alice later, or go and be hurt by Alice now. Tough decision."

I turned around and put my arms around Jakes waist. "Sorry Jake but I might as well get it over with now. So I'll have to miss you for a few hours."

Emmett cleared his throat behind us. I turned to look at him. "Sorry Ness, but Alice won't let you see each other until the wedding." I scowled.

"What a stupid thing to do. How absolutely… stupid!!" I usually have better vocabulary then this, but I'm to mad to try and find better words.

Emmett shrugged. "Hey not my rules sweetheart. Now let's go before they come to bring you back their selves, and I won't be thinking 'bout rainbows when they do." My eyes widened. "You wouldn't." His look turned challenging. "Try me."

I turned back to Jake, then back to Emmett, then to Jake again. "Sorry Jake, but I can't have that happening. Love you." I kissed him swiftly but passionately and turned to go to the car. But I was stopped by a hand, Jakes hand. He pulled me back and kissed me again, this time longer.

When we pulled apart he said, "You can't just leave like that, you gotta give more than a peck on the lips. I'm not gonna get to see you for a while you know ." I smiled. "Sorry, but I really gotta go. I love Jacob."

"I love you too Ness. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Yeah, I'll be the one in white, walking toward you."

With that I left the comfort of Jakes arms, and started walking toward the car. When I reached it, I realized that Emmett wasn't following.

"Hey you coming or do I have to drive home without you?" His head snapped up. I wasn't the best driver ever.

That's why no one ever let me borrow their car, even Jacob. Emmett felt bad, so the day of my 16th birthday he taught me how to hotwire. My dad didn't quite appreciate the gift.

I should have drove my new car, that'll show everybody I can drive decently.

He reached the car and got into the front seat, I followed shotgun. "So what exactly happened back there? I mean I never expected to see you outside without a shirt, you know." I blushed. "Oh nothing, he just wouldn't give me back my shirt that's all."

Even though he was technically my uncle, this conversation was taking on a protective older brother tone, which is probably why I was talking at all. His eyebrows rose. "And did you let him have your shirt, cause if you didn't I could always go back and rip his throat out for ya?" I chuckled. "No I let him Em."

"Oh, so I see you take after me & rose rather than your parents eh. I'm going to have to rub it in later, when Eddie can't do anything about it."

"I appreciate that Em." I rolled my eyes, but kept my stare out the window. I knew if I looked at him, I'd blush so deep I'd never hear the end of it. "Don't worry, it wasn't like that just a… a… really deep make out session."

"Uh-huh, sure."

We drove up the long driveway to the main house. When we parked in the garage, Alice was there waiting impatiently by her Porsche. "Uh-oh she looks mad, maybe I could just pretend you didn't pick me up." As I said this I crouched down into the space between the airbag and the seat.

"No you don't, if anybody's going to get in trouble it'll be you not me. So get your butt outta the car little missy."

I groaned and sat back up in the seat. "Thanks Em I really appreciate the back up." I opened the door and stepped out, then turned around to face Emmett again. "You're welcome sweetie, it was my pleasure."

Once I slammed the door, he quickly backed out and drove down the street away from the house.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Alice, but she didn't answer. "You're late Ness." "I know I'm sorry, I was just… caught up with things." She sighed and sauntered toward me, putting her hands on mine. "Nessie, your gonna have the rest of eternity to spend with Jake. There's no need to spend all your time with him now. This is the time to spend with your family, cause were gonna miss you when you're gone." Her voice broke on the last word.

I squeezed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Alice you're such a drama queen. I'm gonna be here all the time. You're not gonna have time to miss me." We both laughed. "You're probably right, then again you're always gonna have the mutt with aren't you?" She said accusingly. I nodded "Probably, and speaking of Jake what is this I hear that I'm not allowed to see him until the wedding?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nessie its tradition, your mom had to do it too. Plus you'll be too busy to even miss him a little." She mumbled the last part like I wasn't supposed to hear it.

My head perked up, as she started backing away to the door. "What do mean I'll be too busy…Alice I said no bachelorette parties." "What I can't hear you," she plugged her ears with her fingers. "La La La La La La La."

I sighed. "Well then I'll show you." "No you won't!" She plopped down on the couch next to Aunt Rose. "Oh Rose save me, Nessie's mad at me," she screamed in mock horror. "She wants to _show_ me _something_," Aunt Roses face turned from humor to fake horror. "Oh no Nessie not that, anything but that!" I rolled my eyes; my aunts could be such… seventeen year olds.

"Ha ha very funny." They busted out laughing. "Oh come on lighten up." Aunt Rose said barely keeping from laughter. "Okay okay I guess it would be alright if we have a bachelorette party." I mumbled the last part cause I didn't want them to hear it. Alice put her hand to her ear. "What was that, I didn't quite hear that." I sighed. "I said that it would be alright if we have a bachelorette party."

Alice squealed and jumped up off the couch. She went over to me and dragged me with her to sit down on the couch. "I knew we'd get through to you." I ran my hand through her head like she was five. "Well would you at least tell me who's invited?"

She pursed her lips in concentration. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Alright let's see: me, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Catylin." My head perked up. "Is she back from Maine?" She nodded her head. "Really, thank you Alice." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You thought that we wouldn't invite the maid of honor to the bachelorette party."

My breath caught. "The maid of honor? I thought you were gonna… I mean I wanted you to… really?" she nodded again. "Ness you love her to death she's your best friend. Why wouldn't she be you maid of honor. I'll just be the bridesmaid." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you Alice."

Catylin was my best human friend. I've known her since I started high school. We've been best friends since biology class freshman year. I was so happy that she would be able to attend the wedding, let alone be the maid of honor. I was also happy that she'd be able to see my extended family as well. She's met my immediate family and Jake, but that's about it.

I turned to Aunt Rose. "So are you going to be a bridesmaid to?"

"No I'm going to play the piano. Just like at your moms wedding. I wonder if it'll have the same result?" I stared at her in confusion. "You mean getting knocked up on your honeymoon, and having your pregnancy accelerated, then having it try to tear its way out with its teeth? Why would you want that?" She chuckled.

"No not the experience but the result. But of course it'll be half mutt so…" I hit her arm, she winced. "Okay sorry. Hopefully it'll be mostly you not the mutt." I hit her again. "Hey what was that one for?"

"I'm not going to have a shotgun wedding Rose!"

I used her name without the aunt whenever I was angry. Her face was pained now. She hated when I was angry with her. Other than mom and dad, she practically raised me. She loved me like the daughter she could never have.

And when I called her by her first name she was reminded that she was not my mother and that she can never be one.

"I'm …I'm…I'm sorry. It's just you hit a nerve there." She smiled halfheartedly. "It's okay sweetheart." The whole conversation reminded me of something I had to do.

"Where's Grandpa Carlisle?" Alice answered, "In his study I think, why?" I got up off the couch. "Just need to ask him something, I'll be right back." I started walking toward the stairs, but was pulled back by a small hand at my wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. You have a fitting to go to, that you're already a half hour late to I might add." I rolled my eyes; I've been doing a lot of that lately. "Hey 15 minutes of that was your fault."

"Details, details Ness. Now come on, don't make me get reinforcements."

I surrendered to her pulling. I, Alice, and Aunt Rose all piled in to Alice's oversized walk-in closet for my dreaded final fitting. I love going over all the wedding details, I just have other things on my mind at the moment.

Once Aunt Rose & Alice were done poking and prodding at the slip and slide satin across my body, I went to find Grandpa Carlisle.

Alice was correct he was in his study. I stood at the door, knuckles up, inches away from the door.

_I can do this. I can do this. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Well, yeah he's your grandfather but he's also your doctor. And it's better than going to your dad for advice. You can do this just knock knock, _I thought struggling to find my courage.

"Come in Nessie." Grandpa Carlisle called from behind the door. _Crap he heard my erratic heartbeat._ I took a deep breath steadying my racing pulse, as I opened the door. "Hey Grandpa, can I ask you something?" he was reading a book, and it didn't seem that important so I decided to try and get to the point. He gestured toward the chair in front of him. "Okay, sit down Nessie."

I walked forward and slowly sat down in the black leather chair. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I kept staring at the desk in front me, trying not to make eye contact. I was an easy blusher; the slightest thing set me off.

"Nessie whatever it is you can ask without shame. I'm not only your grandfather but also your doctor." I looked up, and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to ask you something about my future with Jacob. Will I be able to have children?"

* * *

Ohh the suspense. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Jakes POV of tis chapter. what do you think, tell me in the reveiws if i should.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, i just wanted to say that i'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! i have just been majorly swamped with work since school started. This chapter is very short but, i am working on the next one right this moment so hold out for me. Thank you to every one who has remained a steady reader. Ya'lls reviews mean a lot to me, so without further adue heres Chapter 6

Love, Amberlynotkimberly

* * *

Chapter 6

I collapsed down on my too-small-for-a-werewolf bed, after patrolling. I've been pushing myself harder and harder since the engagement. I've even resulted into patrolling during the evening instead of just at night. But right now all I wanted to do was sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was drifting off into a deep sleep. I felt a slight vibration in the front pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out, not even bothering to look at the id, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I moaned barely audible.

"Jake, could you come and get me?"

It was Ness and it sounded like she was crying. I shot up out of the bed, making it squeak.

"Ness are you okay, did something happen? Where are you?" The words came fast, out of panic.

"No, I'm just past the border line."

Where? The lines like 30 miles long, so I guessed. "Next to the big red house?"

She sniffled. "Yeah there."

I was already running down the hall to the front door. "Okay I'll be right there don't move. I love you"

I took the phone away from my ear and before I shut I heard a faint 'okay, love you too.' I never get tired of hearing that.

I threw the phone on the couch and phased once I got outside. I ran through the forest as fast as I could, all traces of sleep deprivation gone. I knew exactly where she was, due to her sent. Once she was in sight, I phased back and put on some khaki shorts. She had her arms around her knees, sobbing.

I walked toward her, trying to see her face, but it was covered by her gorgeous bronze hair.

I sat down behind her, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her onto my lap. She looked up at me, her eyes red from the tears. I looked down at her, with a loving look in my eyes. She buried her head into my chest and started sobbing again. I lowered my head and started to whisper comfortingly in her ear.

"Nessie its okay, shh, calm down honey, shh."

I wondered why she could possibly be crying so much. Was she hurt? What did those other _leeches_ do to make her cry so much? After about 10 minutes her tears dried up, and she was breathing normally again. She looked up and stared into my eyes. She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey." Her voice cracked. I burst out one laugh without humor.

"Hey. What's wrong Ness? I've never seen you cry so much before."

I really haven't, not even when she was 14, and found out she wasn't allowed to date for two more years. She shook her head no.

"No, nothing's wrong Jake." I stared at her in disbelief. Did she really think I didn't know her that well?

"Nessie I've known you long enough to know that, _that_ was not nothing."

"No, seriously Jake you don't want to know."

Really? I leaned down so that my face was not an inch away from hers.

"Please?" I asked then planted a soft kiss on her lips. They were salty from the tears.

"Please?" I asked again, laying another soft kiss on her salty lips. One more should do the job.

"Please?" This time I put a little more pressure on the kiss, but I'm sure she didn't notice. She sighed and lifted her hand to my cheek. She showed me a conversation she had with Alice. My eyes widened with horror, when she showed me the part of when Alice saw a vision of the future.

I wonder what the new outfit is that she would be showing me.

"Will Edward find out about this?" I knew if he did, he would rip my head off.

She shook her head. "No, Alice is really good at keeping secrets."

I sighed in relief. My head would be safe for another day.

"Well, then why were crying baby?"

She stared at me in disbelief. "Did you not see what I just showed you? Or do I need to show you again?"

She asked her tone sarcastic. So she wants to be funny, huh. Well two can play that game. I chuckled and poked her nose with my finger.

"Oh you think you're so funny, huh?"

She nodded with her chin held high, like in victory. I smiled the same smile I have when I'm about to tickle her. She caught on soon.

"Jake don't you dare!" She screamed. I did it anyways. I started tickling down her waist till I found that wonderful tickle spot of hers. Oh how much fun I'll have with that tickle spot, in about three days.

"Okay, I guess I overreacted a little," She said once I stopped tickling her.

That's my girl, coming back to her reasonable self. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. But I was still a little confused.

"What I would like to know is how she saw us. I thought she couldn't see me and you?"

She shrugged into my chest. "Maybe that's how she knew it was us?"

I nodded my head into her soft bronze hair. "I guess. Do you want me to take you home now?"

She shook her head rapidly and squeezed me tighter. "No, could I just stay with you, for tonight at least?"

She pleaded. Like I could ever refuse her anything. But I could tease her about it. I clicked my tongue in disappointment.

"Renesmee Cullen, staying the night at your boyfriends' house. What will your father think?"

She giggled and pulled her head off my chest to look at my face. "Yes what will he think? I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

We both laughed and she yawned involuntarily. I smiled and picked her up in my arms to carry her home.

"Jake what are you doing, I can walk,"

But she just happened to yawn during the last part of her sentence. She has no chance of getting out of this now. She snuggled closer to my chest and drifted to sleep. She looked like an angel, a wonderful, beautiful angel when she slept. When we reached the house I set her in my bed and covered her with a thick comforter from the corner of my room. It hasn't been used for years. I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, I stank from running all day.

Once out of the shower, I put on another pair of khakis and went back to my room. Nesses' clothes were drenched from the tears. She was going to get sick if she kept those clothes on. So I carefully removed her drenched tee-shirt, and even more carefully put her in one of my extra large ones. I gently removed her jeans, which were covered in dirt and debris, and set them next to her shirt on the floor. Her shoes were next, and then her socks and I went to lie next to her.

Her soft curls were sprawled out around her head in a way that made her look like a piece of beautiful art. I hated the pain she was in this afternoon. It hurt her, which in turn hurt me. I don't think that her reaction was completely due to the fact that Alice had a vision. Is she stressed out, from all the planning? Is she having second thoughts? I can't jump to conclusions. She would tell me if she was having second thoughts. No, I would not think about this right now. I shifted her slightly so that she was on her side, and I put my arms around her waist. I put my head in her soft curls and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a loud knock on the front door. I looked over to see Ness still asleep. Somehow the comforter was now on the floor at the foot of the bed. I carefully wiggled out of Nesses' sleeping arms, and ever so gently draped the comforter back over her sleeping body. I ran to the door and yanked it open before the intruder could knock again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing at 4:00 in the…"I yelled at the stranger in the door. But before I could finish my sentence I realized who it was.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?"

I asked my voice timid and scared because he was the one person who could, would, keep me away from my Ness. All he did was glare at me; full on with those piercing black eyes of his. He motioned for me to step outside.

I quickly glanced back to my room, to see if Ness had woken. She was still fast asleep, so I followed Edwards command.

As soon as I had walked far enough so that if we would be yelling Ness wouldn't hear us, I turned around to face my soon-to-be-father-in-law. He was about 10 feet away from me, and had his fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Edward still pinching his nose, me still looking at the ground, when I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Edward we didn't do anyth…" I started but was cut off by Edward.

"I know." That surprised me, if he already knew then why was he here banging on my door at 4am. He answered my thoughts.

"I was running on impulse. She's my baby girl Jacob. Do I need an explanation?"  
"You know I wouldn't hurt her, or do anything she didn't want me to do."  
"And that's what scared me Jacob. She wants to be with you. She wants to be with you in a way that I don't want happening. And that scares me." The look in his eyes was intense, raw. He never expressed any type of feeling with me, unless you count anger, and the occasional rage. So this was new to me.

"We're getting married in three days Edward, three days. You can't be scared of the inevitable. It's going to happen, whether it be now, or three days from now. You have to get over it."

He stopped pacing and turned to face me. "That's just it, I can't! I understand that she is your…_fiancée_ … but…" he stopped at a loss of words. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I sometimes get this feeling that I want to rip your head off and take my daughter away from you."

I scoffed. _Yeah, well as I recall you've wanted to rip my head off on many occasions._

I thought trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled and opened his eyes. They were tired, and worn.

"Yeah well that was with Bella, and this is my daughter. My only daughter, the daughter that I thought I could never have Jacob. Do you understand?"

"I wish I could say that I do, but I don't." I said, as I put my head in my hands. Edward chuckled. "You will Jacob. You will."

With my head still in my hands I thought, _No_ _I won't, unless you get over this phobia of yours by the wedding. _

He laughed whole heartedly now. I looked up to see Edward with his head thrown back laughing loudly, but not too loudly as to not wake Ness up.

"So does that mean I have your blessing?"

His laughter ceased abruptly. "No, it just means I won't kill you…yet." The look in his eyes read serious. I gulped loudly. He chuckled. "Do I scare you Jacob?"  
"Little bit." I said as I held up my thumb and forefinger an inch apart. He smirked.

"Well you should be. Now come on back inside before Ness wakes up."

I nodded and started walking back. "This doesn't mean were… friends or anything now does it?" I asked unsure.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Nope. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

We smiled and I shook his hand off my shoulder, uncomfortably. When we walked back inside my fathers' little red house, we saw Billy in his chair next to the couch.

"Well, there you are I was wondering where you went… oh hey Edward. What brings you here at 5 in the morning?"

Edward just shrugged. "Just came to talk to Jake and pick up Ness. I guess I came a little too early though. Sorry."

He ran his hand through his hair. I found out that he did this when he was embarrassed, giving him away since he couldn't blush. Dad just shrugged and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry 'bout it, you're practically family."

I traveled to the couch and sat down next to my dad. Edward stayed standing. We started talking about random things, and soon we were talking and laughing like actual friends. But at about 6 I heard Ness wake. Soon I'd be with my Ness and away from her scary father. I heard her scramble to her feet and run out to the hall.

"Jake why weren't you…" she stuttered.

HOLY CRAP!!!! Now I'm gonna get killed. Ness just walked out of my room in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear. I'm pretty sure I just saw Edwards's eyes bug out of their sockets. Great the whole he tolerates me now just went out the window, and all Ness has to say is, "Oh hey dad. When did you get here?"

There goes the wedding.

* * *

Thank you for reading and remember the next chapter will be up by next monday i promise. Tell me if you like my writing from Jakes pov, cause if you do i might keep writing some of the story in his pov. so remember to REVIEW. :)


	7. Chapter 7

See i told you that i would update by monday! This is the next chapter in Jakes Pov. So i hope ya'll like it. Please tell me what you think about it, and maybe even suggestions on what i could do next, that would be highly appreciated.

Love, Amberlynotkimberly

* * *

Chapter 7

_There goes the wedding. _

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead. I just keep repeating that over and over again in my head.

"You're damn straight you're dead Jacob. You said you didn't…"

"I didn't… we didn't… do anything!" I interrupted. He closed his eyes and plopped down on the only recliner, and started muttering phrases incoherently. Ness walked back into the living room, fully dressed in her jeans from last night but still wearing my oversized shirt. She sat down on the cushion next to me.

Well that just won't do.

So I picked her up and sat her sideways in my lap. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully. I stared into her eyes as she stroked my hair with her hand. She turned in my lap to where her back was against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"So dad what are you doing here?" Ness said using a tone I know her dad wouldn't like.

"I came to pick you up, we were worried sick." Edward replied in a clipped tone.

Ness snorted. "You knew where I was, why would you be worried?"

Suddenly Edward stood up so quickly I missed it. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" He screamed, then paused trying to calm himself down.

"Everyone was worried that something happened to you."

I didn't have to be able to see Ness to know that she was rolling her eyes.

"Dad, why would you even have to worry? I was with Jake and you know he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Besides didn't Alice tell you where I was, and why I was coming here? Who let you in LaPush anyway?"

Oh-no wrong question to ask. I mean seriously even I know not to say that to my dad.

Edwards's eyes were as cold as ice when he responded. "Seth did. And I don't think I like your tone young lady!"

Ness stood up, so that she wouldn't be so looked down to, but failed in comparison to her dads' height.

"You don't have to like my tone dad, and if you have such a problem with me or the people that I love maybe you should just leave!!"

Edwards' eyes were blazing and I knew that if I didn't step in now, he would do something he would regret later. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "Ness calm down it's alright."

I saw Edward close his eyes and pinch the back of his nose through my peripheral vision. He's been doing that a lot lately, a stressed out vampire, so unusual. He walked over to the back wall and leaned against it.

"Nessie how can I calm down when my daughters fooling around with her…fiancé," How dare he. He knows that we didn't do anything. "right under my nose."

I could feel Ness stiffen, and start to shake. She was pissed now, I even kinda feel bad for Edward right now, but only little.

"Ugh!"

Ness screamed and tore herself from my arms, leaving me empty. She ran over to him and slapped her hand on to his cheek. I had to control the erg to laugh, and say a cheeky response like 'look at that, Eddie just got bitch slapped' but that would have just got me in more trouble. When she let go she said with a scowl, "I told you nothing happened, and you of all people should've known that."

She was right as much as I regret saying it; she was exactly like her dad, old fashioned and stubborn. Of course she could have gotten the stubbornness from her mom. He walked slowly back to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry Nessie, it's just…I… worry about you. I'm just being a dad."

Ness exhaled. "No dad, I'm sorry. I've just been really wound up lately. And I guess I just took it out on Aunt Alice, and you. Will you forgive me?"

She can never stay mad at her dad can she? Edward smiled and opened his arms beckoning her to come. She ran to embrace him with open arms.

"Of course I'll forgive you Nessie." Edward replied completely happy at the moment.

I went back to sit on the couch next to my dad who had been silently up until now. "She really is something isn't she? You're gonna have your hands full with her and her mood swings." All I could do was nod, because it was true, I was going to have my hands full. But then again I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you Daddy." I heard her say. "You're welcome sweetheart." Edward replied with a huge grin.

She got up then and went to sit next to me on the couch.

Will she ever learn?

Once she sat down I picked her up and sat her on my lap again. She giggled again in delight, and it warmed my heart that I was the one who made her do it. She kissed my lips lightly again, and turned so that she could be facing Edward, crossed legged in my lap. He was scowling again, obviously not liking the PDA.

"Dad stop." Ness said annoyed. He turned to face her. "Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop being an overprotective dad. I'm eighteen now, well actually I've been eighteen for a while now, and you have no control over me anymore."

Then she turned around abruptly and slammed her lips against mine.

Wow that was unexpected, I froze. She laughed at my frozen expression, turned around yet again, and I immediately missed the feeling of her lips on mine.

"See dad." She said smirking, he growled, classic Edward.

"Well I better be going, before I really regret it," he stood up and started walking towards the door. "Oh and your Aunt wants you home by 12:00."

Nesses shoulders slumped at the mention of going home. "Why?"

She whined. I laughed, she was just so cute.

"Your final wedding fitting, or did you forget that your weddings the day after tomorrow?" Edward replied.

Her head shot up, and turned to me with the most gorgeous smile on her face. "It's in two days Jake!" I nodded my head, confusion plain on my face.

"Yes Nessie. Man you are out of it. You sure you're okay?" I put the back of my hand on her forehead. "Well you are a little warm."

She rolled her eyes at me. "That's you, not me. I'm fine; it just sorta… crept up on us you know."

I lifted my nose trying to pull off the snobby look. "No. that day has been on my mind since you said yes." She shook her head.

"Well we all can't be perfect like you Jake." I looked down into her eyes.

"I'm just trying to live up to your perfection Nessie. But it's getting harder and harder every minute."

She ducked her head, and blushed. She looked back up after a bit and the moment was ruined by Edward, of course.

"Okay I'm to be leaving now." _Thanks for ruining the moment Edward._ I thought toward him. But it didn't seem to bother Ness.

"Yeah me too, I promised I'd go visit Sue today. Oh don't get up Jake I would hate to see you try and help me, I can handle it." My dad said clearly trying to give us some time alone. Once I heard my dad leave and Edwards Volvo drive away, Nesses lips captured mine.

What is with this girl and surprising me with kisses? I mean it's not like I don't enjoy her kissing me, but come on she could give me some sort of warning. My lips pressed hard against her, but she didn't protest. I moved her so that she was on the couch, and I was on top of her. She was usually all over me when we made out like this, but now she seemed, out of it. I pulled my lips away from hers, and instead lead a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Nessie what's wrong, you seem like you're not enjoying this."She shook my head. "No, it's not that, it's just that I've been thinking that's all."

I raised one eyebrow and sat up bringing her back on my lap. "About what sweetie?"

As I said this I pushed some of her beautiful bronze hair that fell out of her ponytail, back behind her now red ear. As I pulled my hand away, she grabbed it and held it to her face. She leaned into the warmness that my palm brought, closed her eyes, and kissed it. When she opened my eyes my face was inches away from hers. I was determined to get my answer.

Her heart went into overdrive, and I smiled thinking that I was the one that caused it. "Come on Nessie, spit it out."

I purposely made my breath caress her cheek, and that's all it took. Her lips captured mine; I was surprised at first due to another one of her surprised kisses. Once the shock blew over it was amazing. She let go of my hand and intertwined her fingers in my hair. I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She trembled and parted her lips, letting our tongues tangle. She moaned, and the feeling of lust overwhelmed me. I flipped her and she was now under me again.

My hands went along her sides and stopped at the end of her shirt. My hands found their way under and glided up to the corners of her bra. She pulled her hands out of my hair, and put her hands against the skin of my abs. This time I trembled. We parted our lips to breathe but my lips never left her skin.

I pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I love you,"

I breathed. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me the day she told me that she loved me, and the day I proposed. "I love you too Jake, I can't wait for the day after tomorrow. Well actually the night after tomorrow."

I could feel her grow bright red. "Me either Ness." My smile grew more pronounced. "That's why I have a proposition for you."

She was smart so she probably knew where I would be going with this, but she let me continue. "And what exactly would that be?"

I pursed my lips and leaned forward so that my lips were at her ear.

"Would you like to have a trial run?" I tried to say the words seductively; it must have worked because she quivered.

"I… I don't think so Jake. You know… you kno…" In the middle of her sentence I started kissing the skin right below her ear, her weakness.

She shivered and I pulled her tighter to my chest. Now I was doing something Ness would think was not 'playing fair'. I knew that she couldn't resist anything when I did that, which was probably something she shouldn't have revealed to me. I could feel her heart pounding fast, so fast that I thought it would burst. She pulled my head away from her ear, and pressed her lips to mine.

Her tongue glided across my upper lip this time. I gladly parted my lips, and tangled mine with hers. We tore apart again to breathe, and just as the first time my lips never left her skin. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to my room.

I set her down on my too-small-for-a-werewolf bed, and leaned down to kiss her once more. I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor by my bed. I slowly leaned in and started to unbutton her shirt. When I had it off I threw it next to mine on the floor.

I started to kiss her passionately, and then slowly flipped us both so that she was on top of me now. I was trying to unzip my pants inconspicuously, but she stopped me in my tracks.

"No Jake, were not going that far. I'm saving certain parts for our wedding night. Just as you said, it's just a _trial run._"

I know my face fell. "You spoil all the fun Ness, you know that."

If I could my arms would be tight against my chest. I always did that when I didn't get what he wanted, I picked that habit from Ness when she was 6. This usually was the one thing that she refused to give me until the proper time.

She giggled. "Yep, I know. Hey what time is it?"

I looked at the alarm clock on the end table by my bed, I invested in an alarm clock the first time Ness went to high school. I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh, she just loved seeing me do whatever she wanted me to. "11:50, why?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Oh my I gotta go, I'm gonna be late!"

She quickly jumped off me, and raced out the door. I looked down shaking my head, forgetful Ness. I stood up and bent down to grab her recently discarded shirt. She walked back in and saw me holding her shirt in my hands. "Did you forget something?" I said as I twirled her shirt in the air.

"You're lucky the pack ain't here, or you'd given them quite a show."

She rolled her eyes and reached her hands out toward me. "Come on Jake, I'm going to be late, and their gonna come looking for me."

I strolled forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"If they want you their gonna have to go through me."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her head against my chest. "I'd like to see that. I wonder who'd win." I pulled back to look at her face, my smile now a broad smirk.

"Oh you're never gonna get your shirt back now."

She raised her eyebrows, and took my arms away from her.

"Really? Then I'm guess I'm gonna have to take my chances without one."

She turned around and started walking to the front door. Once she left, I smelled it.

Vampire.

I quickly ran toward her, but my worry was not needed. I saw it was only Emmett. And Ness wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Shit_! I thought, but then saw the smile on his face, and remembered he was the cool one. She was frozen still on the front porch. I wrapped my arms around her waist, still she didn't move.

"Nessie you should probably put your shirt back on," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded but didn't move. I chuckled and started putting the shirt back on her, I tried to button it up but she snapped out and did it herself.

"What are doing here Emmett?" She asked a little too harshly.

Emmett laughed. "What a nice welcome, I just saved you from a world of hurt and humiliation and all I get is 'what are you doing here'. Boy do I feel loved."

She rolled her eyes and started walking toward him, me still following her with my hands at her waist. "You know what I mean Em."

He pursed his lips trying hard not to laugh. "You sure you're not busy Ness, I could come back later."

She punched him in the arm. "Not funny Em, really why are you here, who let you?"

His smirk faded, but you could clearly still see it in his eyes. "Seth let me in," he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, "got him on speed dial."

Seth, he's going to get an earful later. Ness let out a frustrated huff, and crossed her arms at her chest.

"I'm gonna have to talk to that boy. First dad and now you, Ugh!!"

Emmett put his hands up like surrender. "Whoa hold the teenage angst till I leave, K." She nodded.

"K. You said something 'bout 'saving me from a world of hurt and humiliation' what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh yeah that. Alice was going to come down here and drag you by your hair to your fitting. Your dad said he would help. So if I hadn't volunteered to come and pick you up, you and your little boy toy there would be dead right now."

She flushed and grabbed Emmett by the neck to give him a big bear hug. "Oh my god, thank you Emmett, you have no idea how grateful I am, I owe you."

He hugged her back. "There's the reaction I was looking for, and yes you owe me, owe me big. Come on lets go." She pulled back and bit her lip in frustration.

"Let's see stay and be hurt by Alice later, or go and be hurt by Alice now. Tough decision."

She turned around and put her arms around my waist.

"Sorry Jake but I might as well get it over with now. So I'll have to miss you for a few hours." A few hours, that was like torture.

Emmett cleared his throat behind us. We both turned to look at him. "Sorry Ness, but Alice won't let you see each other until the wedding." That damn pixie, I knew she was too good to be true!

"What a stupid thing to do. How absolutely… stupid!!" She was at a loss for words, how cute, but a highly dangerous sign. That pixie better watch out.

Emmett shrugged. "Hey not my rules sweetheart. Now let's go before they come to bring you back their selves, and I won't be thinking 'bout rainbows when they do."

My head shot up and I glared at Emmett. "You wouldn't." Ness threatened. His look turned challenging. "Try me."

She turned back to me, then back to Emmett, then to me again.

"Sorry Jake, but I can't have that happening. Love you." She kissed me quickly but passionately and turned to go to the car. But I stopped her.  
I pulled her back and kissed her again, this time longer. When we pulled apart I said, "You can't just leave like that, you gotta give more than a peck on the lips. I'm not gonna get to see you for a while you know." She smiled. "Sorry, but I really gotta go. I love Jacob."

"I love you too Ness. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Yeah, I'll be the one in white, walking toward you."

With that she left my embrace and I immediately wanted to pull her back and never let her go. As I was about to retreat back into the house, when I caught Emmett's glare.

"What?"

He crossed his arms. "You better not have done anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Not you too, did Edward tell you that?" He chuckled. "Yeah, but he has a tendency to… overreact. So I didn't think much of it."

I raised my eyebrows as to say 'yeah tell me about', then sighed. "No, we didn't do anything, unfortunately."

"Good, cause if you did I'd have to do something about." He said a smirk clear on his face. I gulped and he laughed. "Hey you coming or do I have to drive home without you?" Emmett's head shot up. Mine would to at the idea of Ness driving your car. I won't even let her drive mine, at the fear of her crashing it. It was Emmett's fault, he was the one that taught her how to drive in the first place. It hurt me when she begged me too, but I wasn't about to let her die trying. Once she left, I ran to the forest. I took off my shorts and tied them to the cord around my ankle, and phased.

_Hey dude what's up? _Seth great time for the earful.  
_Seth, great saves me the trouble of finding you.  
Hey what'd I do man?  
They have you on speed dial, Seth. Did you know that? _The annoyance was clear in my thoughts. _  
Who has me on spe…? Oh _they_ have me on speed dial. Yeah I know. _He knew he was in for a world of trouble._  
Why would you do that Seth? You know that La Push is the only place where we can be alone.  
I'm sorry Jake. There my friends too ya know. Plus Edward can be real scary when he doesn't get what he wants.  
_I sighed I knew what he meant. _Alright Seth I get it. Still you better watch your back when Ness is around; you're practically dead to her._ It was supposed to sound threatening, but the laughing fit erupted mid-sentence. I could feel Seth wince.  
_Really, oh I'm so scared. _The sarcasm laced his voice. He's gonna get it if he doesn't brace himself.  
_Oh come on you know Ness wouldn't really kill me.  
I wouldn't bet on that. She had that look in her eyes when she found out that you let her dad and Emmett into our private place.  
She'll get over it by the time I see her again. _Hey_ why aren't you with her now, you haven't left her side since you proposed. _My mood immediately dropped.  
They _won't let me see her till the wedding. _I could feel Seth's confusion.  
_I thought that was only for the night before the wedding, not the night before the night before the wedding? _I mentally shrugged.  
_That's what I thought. I just wish I could see her again. _Seth mentally grinned evilly.  
_That's never stopped you before. _I laughed.  
_Thanks Seth. You're a great help, a pain in the ass, but a help. S_eth grinned.  
_Yep, that's me._ Then silence.

He must have phased to give me some privacy. So that was it I'm going to see the love of my life whether her family wants me to or not. I ran to the Cullen's big white mansion at full speed. When I reached the back yard, I phased and untied my shorts from the cord around my ankle and slide them on. I heard Nesses voice coming from somewhere on the second story, and listened intently.

"Hey Grandpa, can I ask you something?" I heard her say. So she was talking to Carlisle. "Okay, sit down Nessie." Silence, then I heard her slide a chair out, and she probably sat down. Then Carlisle said "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" More silence. "Nessie whatever it is you can ask without shame. I'm not only your grandfather but also your doctor."

She must have been blushing; she was so cute when she blushed. "I just wanted to ask you something about my future with Jacob. Will I be able to have children?" I started listening even harder to hear his answer, but I was interrupted by a bitchy blonde. "I thought I smelled something rotten, it was just you." I held my hand up signaling her to stop talking. "Shut up blondie."

"No I will not shut up; you're not even supposed to be here. Now leave." I turned to her, fully annoyed.

"No, now shut up!"

She grabbed me by the arm and started to lead me away. "Rose what are you doing?" The pixie asked. "Taking the trash out."

"Let him go Rose, he means no harm."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well if blondie here don't let me go I will mean some harm."

She released my arm and walked over to Alice. "You know you're not supposed to be here Jake." Alice said apologetically.

"I know but I can't stay away from her, and you shoulda know that." She smiled and giggled. Then I faintly heard the four words that sent my heart quivering.

"I don't know Nessie." _

* * *

_There it is Chapter 7. Now please tell me what you thought of it, and the next update will hopefully be out by next Monday. SO thank you for reading most loyal viewers!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, i got chapter 8 done. Let me get yeah! Sorry once again for how long it took me to get out this well anticipated chapter. So i will not say anything further and keep you away from this story.

Love, AmberlynotKimberly

_

* * *

Chapter 8_

"_I don't know Nessie."_

I never knew that four words could send me shaking, not with anger but with worry and nervousness. Then I heard the one sound that made my heart break in two…

Nessie crying.

I ran into the house and up the stairs. In the background I faintly heard the little pixie yell "Hey you're not supposed to go in there, come back!"

I would have laughed at the fact that I had caught her by surprise once again, but not under these circumstances. Once I reached the door that I heard Ness crying behind, I busted in. Carlisle was hovering over her, trying to comfort her. He looked up at the sound of my entrance and had an apologetic look in his eyes. I ignored him and walked over to Ness and kneeled down in front of her. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her forehead leaned against the top of her knees. I reached out my hand and touched her head. She lifted her it hesitantly until her eyes met mine. When she did she gasped and reached out to grasp my neck, and bury her head in the crook of it. I swung my arms around her tiny waist and squeezed gently. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to be able to move my arms without fear of dropping her.

"It's okay Ness, shh. Please don't cry, please." I cooed in her ear.

"I'm s-s-s-o sor-r-y Jake." She replied shakily. I sighed and shook my head.

"Ness there's nothing to be sorry about. Trust me." Her crying was down to just a whimper now, but she was still shaking. She turned her head so that her lips were right on my neck, and kissed it softly.

"No it's not Jake, it is _so_ not okay." She whispered.

I chuckled and leaned my head to the side till I could see her eyes. "Yes it is Ness." I said as I rubbed my nose to hers and gently kissed her lips. I heard a cough and we both looked up to see Carlisle looking very uncomfortable. I felt Nessie blush under my skin, even though she has nothing to be embarrassed about. We are engaged and doing what engaged people do, kissing. But that was my Ness, embarrassed by every little thing. "Now I'm guessing that you would probably want to hear my full answer before you jump to conclusions to, eh?" Carlisle said still a little uncomfortable.

I nodded and sat down in the leather bound chair Ness was just sitting in. I tried to get Ness into a more comfortable position, but she refused to be budged. I chuckled lightly and looked up to face Carlisle. He was seated behind his giant desk looking at us with loving eyes, all the traces of being uncomfortable gone.

"Okay, before Jake busted in, Ness was asking me if she would be able to have children. Now I honestly do not know, but I would be willing to do some tests, if that is what you want."

Nesses head shot up and nodded furiously a giant smile on her face. I chuckled loudly and she turned giving me one of her kitten glares. I bit my lip to keep from laughing harder; she was just so damn cute. Carlisle laughed and started shuffling papers on his desk.

"Okay now I need to know when you want to do the tests."

A crease appeared on Nesses forehead. "Uhm, Grandpa could you give me and Jake some time to talk about this?"

Carlisle nodded and in two strides was out the door. Ness turned back to me and quickly kissed me on the lips. What is with this girl and surprising me with kisses?

"What is with you and surprise kisses?" I asked her.

She looked confused for a moment, and then realization crossed her face. "Oh, I just like seeing you freeze up. It's very adorable." She said as she surprised kissed me again.

Against my better judgment I froze. She giggled against my lips and pulled away. "So what do you want to do, Jake?"

I sighed. "Whatever you think is best, I'll go along with it." I told her. She huffed and leaned her forehead on mine."That's absolutely no help Jake."

I chuckled. "Ness do you want to have kids?" I probed. She nodded.

"K, do you want to find out now, or later, if you can have kids?" She hesitated and lifted her head so that she was looking at me. "Now, defiantly now." She said determined. I smiled and pinched her cheek.

"See now that wasn't too hard now was it."

She giggled and slapped my hand away. Then that beautiful smile of hers grew on her face. "So we really are going to do this?"

I grinned and nodded. She squealed and kissed me again, but I didn't freeze up, I expected it this time. I put my hands at the back of her head and held her to me. Our lips moved in sync as she tangled her tiny hands in my hair. I slid my tongue out to gently caress her bottom lip. She quivered and pulled away. Now that's not what I expected. I stared at her unsure of what happened. She saw my expression and smiled and patted my head.

"Not with Uncle Jasper around. He'll send Rose if he feels what's happening in here."

I sighed took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Damn…that…overprotective…Uncle…of…yours." I said in-between kisses.

She giggled. Oh how I love that giggle. "Come on lets' go tell grandpa the good news." She said as she jumped off my lap and pulled me over to the door.

As we pulled the door open the little pixie was just beginning to walk down the hallway toward Carlisle's study.

"There you are Nessie, you have a guest."

Nesses head perked up even more, if that was even possible. She turned to me and smiled at me, silently asking me if it was alright. I rolled my eyes.

"Go."

She squealed and pecked me on my cheek before dancing down the hallway with pixie. I laughed and slowly followed after. About midway I heard a screech. I ran down the stairs shirt in hand, hoping I didn't have to phase. My worry turned out to be not needed; it was just Ness and her friend Catylin. The single most annoying girl I had ever met. But I didn't tell Ness that. Catylin's eyes traveled to me on the stairs and widened the tiniest bit.

"Whoa Ness, where can I get me one of those?" She asked pointing a finger at me.

Ness turned and laughed loudly. "Down at La Push, I'm pretty sure there on sale too." These are the times where I could wish Ness was the one who could read minds, cause if she could then I would be screaming, "_Ness don't you dare try to fix her up with one of the pack, don't you dare!"_

Catylin still looked awed, then slightly whispered "We'll go shopping later."

Ness laughed again looking more like a teenager now than ever. That's what Catylin made her feel like, a teenager.

"Now Ness you can't be implying that me and my friends are cheap now are you?" I asked as I slipped my shirt back on and walked down to gather her waist in my arms from behind. She leaned into my embrace and giggled.

"Maybe I am, and what are you going to do about it if I did?" She taunted.

I smirked down at her and very carefully raised my hand to that one spot that rained her incapable, her tickle spot. I gently brushed that lovely spot and she immediately stiffened. Her taunt look turned to a horrifying glare.

"No, you don't Jacob Black! If you even dare…"

But I already started tickling her. She fell limp in my arms laughing harder than I had ever heard her before.

"Jake…stop…stop…now…or…you'll…be…in…big…trouble…mister!"

I kept tickling her though. I only stopped once her face turned red and she was shaking in laughter.

"Jake you're highly mistaken if you think I was kidding about that whole 'you're in trouble' thing." She said almost completely serious. A hint of laughter still rang with every word.

"Oo Jakey's in trouble." Catylin sang playfully.

Ness smirked. "Yes he is."

I smirked back down at her. "Oh really. Do you want to go upstairs and punish me properly?"

I whispered seductively. She blushed as I expected her to do. Catylin on the other hand whooped. "Go on Ness, I'll cover." She said with a wink.

Ness blushed even more ferociously. "Catylin, you're no help, you know that."

Catylin rolled her eyes. "Ness you're a complete angel, you know that."

Ness went to sit down next to her and rolled her eyes right back. "Yeah, you never let me live it down either."

My forehead creased in confusion. Ness chuckled and patted the cushion next to her, beckoning me to sit down. I happily obliged.

"What is she talking about Ness?"

But my beautiful Ness wasn't the one who answered. "_She _is sitting right here. And_ she _is talking about how Ness is absolutely pure. No cussing, no sex, no drinking, no parting. NO NOTHING. She might as well have fallen right out of heaven." Catylin said looking back at the TV indifferently.

I grabbed Ness and situated her on my lap as I dug my head in the crook of her neck. "She's right you know, you did fall from heaven, and right into my arms." I whispered into her ear. She shivered and turned her head to kiss my cheek.

"Whoa ya'll don't need to be making out in front of me." Catylin screamed covering her eyes. Nessie giggled and pulled away. I frowned, but then she winked. And as soon as Catylin took her hand off her eyes, she lunged at me. I froze for a second at another one of her surprise kisses, but soon found out that she was trying to gross out Catylin. I happily almost cockily put more passion into the kiss. I heard Catylin _bluch_ and the weight on the couch shifted as she got up. I pushed Ness down onto the couch and hovered over her, holding all my weight. Ness had her hand on my cheek and showed me pictures of a pissed off blondie, and the result of our love on Jasper. Let's just say I'll never look at the pixie and him the same again. I pulled away reluctantly, and looked down at the one I love.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" I whispered to Ness.

She grinned wickedly. "Yep," She said popping the p.

"Okay, okay seriously ya'll are getting married in two days can't you hold off all this lovely dovely stuff till then?" Catylin said in a disgusted tone. Ness laughed and pushed me off of her. I frowned and she quickly gave me a peck on the lips, causing me to smile like an idiot.

"I think it's supposed to be _lovey_ _dovey_ not lovely dovely Caty." Ness said as she walked over to her.

Catylin rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Whatever Ness same thing."

"No it's not!" Ness scream/giggled.

Catylin through her hands up in exasperation. "It is in the south!"

Ness shook her head. "Yeah, uh huh, sure." She said as sarcastic as possible. Catylin's eyes bugged out. "No really, where's Jasper he'll tell you."

I noted the challenge in her voice. She's going to get the full blast of Ness's challenge side. Of course Jasper would side with Ness either way.

"Okay let me get him." Ness took in a big breath and screamed "Jasper, come down here please!!" I cringed and Ness laughed. "Sorry baby, for effect."

Ness whispered to low for the human to hear. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Catylin grin mischievously, what that would be for I don't know. She always just gives off this vibe that I don't like, like she could turn on us at any moment. But she was Nesses best friend and I couldn't take that happiness away from her. Jasper came skipping down the stairs, probably in a good mode from Ness, and stopped at Nesses side.

"Hey girl what's up," he said as he draped his arm around Nesses shoulder.

"Is the saying lovely dovely from the south?" Ness said as she touched his side with her hand, probably showing him what to say. Ness was such a cheater. He pretended to think about that, putting his finger to his chin concentration. "Not that I know of," he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you Jasper." Ness replied as she stuck her tongue out at Catylin. Jasper patted her shoulder.

"No problem baby girl. I better get back upstairs though, you shopping addict of a sister is online…again." Ness chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Go stop her." He laughed and raced upstairs. Ness walked back over to me and sat in my lap. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You learn quickly." She giggled and ducked her head. Catylin sat down next to me, her back against the arm of the couch, facing Nessie. "I still don't understand how your family is set up? Even after four years."

Ness shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You are impossible to teach anything, Caty. Come on I know you remember. Edward and Emmett are my brothers. Rose and Bella are their 'wives' that just happen to live here. And Jasper is my cousin and Alice is his 'wife' that just happens to live here. It's not that hard to remember." Ness finished with a sigh.

Catylin huffed. "I know, I know it's just that sometimes your family acts different. Like ya'll are closer than ya'll say you are. Like just now when Jasper called you baby girl, that's not normal for a cousin to say. I, of all people, should know. I have seven." Nesses face stayed calm and straight, an obvious poker face. She touched my neck and showed me her panic. She was terrified. I pulled her closer to me.

"Caty were close, my family. Jasper has known me since I was born; he's always been more like Uncle to me. You know how me, Edward and Emmett are adopted right?"

Catylin nodded. Ness took a deep breath. "Well, Carlisle is more of a… grandpa. You know the fun kind who'll give me anything." Ness and Catylin laughed. "Well, Edward, Emmett and I have been through a lot. And Edward since he's closest to me is more of my father, and Bella like my mother. I know it sounds crazy but that's just us." Ness laid her head down on my shoulder and sniffled. Her hand was still on my neck and she showed me how she hates lying to her. I started running my fingers through her thick bronze hair, trying to calm her. Catylin reached her hand out to pat her knee but I glared at her and she pulled back.

"Nessie I'm sorry I'm being such a nosey person, digging into your family life like that, I just needed to understand I guess." Ness sniffled once more and lifted her head.

"That's okay Caty, I just don't like talking 'bout it."

Caty smiled apologetically, then it turned into a smile of mischief. "Alright I'm getting sick of all this deep down heartfelt stuff," she put her hand to her heart dramatically. "Let's get that cousin of yours down here to start the party I've been hearing so much about."

Ness burst out laughing and somehow managed to get out an Alice come down here in-between her maniacal laughter. The pixie danced down the stairs and stopped with her hands behind her back. "You rang, princess." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, me and my royal subjects demand a party now." Ness said still laughing. I burst out laughing and somehow the pixie kept a straight face. "Your wish is my command, princess."

"I thought that was genies?" Ness said suddenly serious. The pixie smiled wide. "Oh, I guess it is. Your wish is still my command though. Rose come down, get Bella and Esme too."

Then she turned her gaze on me, and wiggled her finger for me to come over to her. I sighed kissed Ness and got up. When I was in front of her, she started pushing me toward the door.

"Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper will be waiting for you at the LaPush border in twenty minutes so don't be late."

I stopped and started walking back over to Ness. "Jacob, twenty minutes." The pixie warned.

I waved my hand dismissively at her and kept walking. I raised my hand to her and she took it without hesitation. I pulled her off the couch and wrapped her in my arms.

"You be good for me okay, don't let the little pixie talk you into anything." I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "'Kay dad," she teased.

I smirked. "I'm serious Ness."

She rolled her eyes again and raised her right hand. "Okay, I solemnly swear I will not let Alice hire a stripper. Better?"

I chuckled and lifted her up so that she didn't have to stand on her tip toes. "That's my girl," I said right before I crushed my lips to hers. She pulled away far too early for my liking but I complied. She smirked at me now, and poked her finger at me with every word.

"You better promise the same thing, Mister."

I chuckled and raised my right hand. "I swear I won't let Emmett hire a striper."

She laughed. "Yeah 'cause he's the one who would do it too."

I laughed. "I guess I should go before that demanding pixie makes me." I said reluctantly.

Nesses face fell. "I guess so. Hurry back." I quickly kissed her and set her back down on her feet.

I looked around the room and saw the pixie and Catylin were gone, trying to give us some privacy no doubt.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I turned and started walking toward the door. I heard footsteps running toward me and quickly turned around. As soon as I did Ness jumped in my arms and gave me another one of her surprise kisses. I squeezed her and pulled apart. She had tears in her eyes and they were beginning to spill over. I kissed them away. "Ness don't cry I'll be right back."

She nodded her head. "I know I'll just miss you."

I put my forehead on hers and sighed. "I'll miss you to Ness. I love you."

She raised her head and kissed my lips. "I love you too."

I set her down and headed back out the door. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and headed to the woods to phase. I decided once I was in the woods to walk a little of the ways to clear my mind. When I heard talking, it sounded like Catylin.

"Yeah, I got um right where I want um. Yeah she practically told me that her brother and his wife are her mother and father. And that her cousins were her aunts and uncles, stupid girl. Wait I think I smell something. Well lookey here it's the dog."

I turned around to see what I had expected,

Catylin. _  
_

* * *

There was chapter 8. personally this one was not one of my favorites, but that is up to you to decide. So please review and hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever, please forgive me. I've been grounded from the computer for the week. (Somthing about 'spending to much time on it' or somthing like that.) Crazy right. Well i hope you like this chapter it gets a little graphic in the middle but only slightly. so enjoy.

Love, AmberlynotKimberly

* * *

Chapter 9

_I turned around to see what I had expected, _

_Catylin._

"What are you doing here dog? Eavesdropping I presume; should've known, you dogs are so prone to it." Catylin spat at me, her teeth bared.  
"I-I knew-w you we-were troub-ble." I was shaking so uncontrollably it was hard to form coherent sentences.

She chuckled. "It looks like someone's nervous, or is that just your anger getting the better of you?"

I growled and leaped at her phasing in mid air. But instead of landing on top of her like I planned, I was floating ten feet off the ground frozen in place.

"Uh- uh- uh," Catylin said wagging her finger at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she chuckled, and flicked her finger to the left, sending me flying into the nearest tree. I slid down the trunk until I was lying on the ground. Girl put some force into that throw. Against my better judgment, I phased back into my human state. I looked up just in time for a pair of shorts to hit me in the face. I stared at the shorts, then at Catylin, confused at why she would give them to me. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, just because I hate you doesn't mean I want to see that."

I stood and she inconspicuously turned around, so her back to me. I slid the shorts on and cleared my throat, signaling her that I was done. She turned around and I got ready to leap at her again. She raised her finger once again, and I froze.

"Do I need to show you again what I can do if you get to close?" She threatened her eyes narrowing the slightest bit. I glared.

"No," I said as best I could, given that I couldn't move my lips. She smiled and set me down back on my feet. She dropped her hand back down to her side and I immediately felt in control of myself.

"You try something funny, and your head will be acquainted with that tree again. You got it?" I nodded my head, and slowly straightened out of my crouch.

"What are you?" I demanded. She chuckled darkly and moved to sit down on a fallen tree trunk.

"Well, I'm Catylin silly." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes, and she sighed. "What do you think I am, Jacob?"

I thought over her question for a really long time, just standing there watching her stare at me. She didn't smell sweet, or have gold or red eyes. So, she isn't a vampire…I don't think. "Are you a…a vampire?"

She smirked, but her eyes were still narrowed. "Ding ding ding ding ding! We have a winner, Billy tell him what he's won."

I scowled and my hands, which were still balled into fists at my sides, started shaking. "You're a sarcastic little bitch you kn-"

But before I could finish my sentence I was in the air hovering above Catylin's face. She still had that evil smirk on her face.

"I really wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I raised my eyebrows.

"You…are…a…sarcastic…little…bitch." I said each word slowly for maximum effect. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, and before I could say anything else she had my ribs crashing against a tree multiple times. She let me go and I came falling down, only for head to break the fall. I could feel that she had broken at least three of my ribs, and I already had a black bruise there. My vision was blurry and I couldn't think straight, but it was slowly getting better. I struggled to stand and mumbled a few curse words on my way up. Catylin was fuming and it looked like she was in pain also, good.

"The next time, it won't be you getting hit against a tree. Keep that in mind." My eyes widened and I started shaking again. "You wouldn't dare," I said as I took a step toward her. She held up a finger and I froze ready for impact with the tree.

Nothing happened.

She turned to me, still scowling, but her eyes looked close to pleading. "I'm serious," she said, her voice strained. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground as her hold on me released. She was thrashing violently on bracken covered forest floor. She screamed out once more and immediately ceased her thrashing. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. They looked different, more…

innocent.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry." She said her voice lighter, younger. Now I was freaking confused, what the hell is going here?

"Catylin what's going on here?"

She was shaking her head as she slowly got up from her position on the floor. "I don't have much time I'm already losing my hold on her. She's too strong."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked up into my eyes, and I immediately knew I wasn't talking to the vamp anymore. "Jacob, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't try to have kids."

I took her shoulders and shook them violently. "What are you talking about? I'm so confused." She ducked her head and whispered the next part.

"They do things that I've never seen before. The people's faces as they… it was horrible. Four years of all those horrible, horrible things." I shook her again and she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean me and Nessie can't try to have kids?" I said trying to get her back on topic.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "If you do, bad things will happen, terrible, horrible things." She stared out in space, and I shook her again. "Sorry. If you try they're going to take it away. And it's going to turn out badly."

"Who is going to take it away, Catylin who?" I asked, desperate to find out who was trying to hurt my future baby.

"The…," she started but was interrupted by another round of violent shaking. I took my hands off her shoulders and stepped back. She fell to the floor and continued to shake. I leaned against a tree and waited for her to come back. I can't believe someone was trying to ruin me and Nesses relationship, again. This is going to crush her, when she finds out. I heard stirring from in front of me, I opened my eyes and saw Catylin up and back to her guarded expression. She raised me in the air and pinned me against the tree trunk yet again. Can she do anything else?

"You repeat anything, and your precious Ness will pay the price. You hear me?"

I nodded slowly and she dropped me to the ground.

"Who was that?"

She chuckled. "That was the original Catylin. She's been so weak for the last four years, I'm glad she finally fought back."

"Is that your…power? Invading other people's bodies?" She smirked and nodded.

"Pretty cool right. But I'm serious, you say one word and your pretty little imprint gets it."

I smirked inwardly, but kept a straight face. "I won't _say_ a word, I promise."

But Edwards gonna get a mindful later.

"Catylin…Catylin where are you?" I heard my wonderful angel call out.

"I better go, but I'm warning you, you lay one finger on her and you'll be ripped to shreds."

She raised her hand and bowed. "Scout's honor."

I laughed one short burst, without humor. "I doubt you were a scout."

I heard shuffling east of where I was standing, it was probably Ness.

"I'm coming Ness, be right there." Catylin yelled in her fake voice. "I'm watching you dog." She whispered and set off running off toward Ness. I tore of my shorts and tied them around my ankle; I phased and started running toward the La Push border. I swear I'm going to tear out whosever was responsible throat when I find them. They are gonna wish they never messed with us, ever. I reached the end of the woods and phased back into human form. I saw Edward, Embry, Quil, Jasper, and Emmett standing right before the border started. Edward looked terrifying.

"Jacob what's going on?"

I replayed the last 30 minutes for him in my head.

"I'm going to kill whoever is responsible."

I nodded. "You and me both."

Emmett grunted in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "Will someone please tell the rest of us what's going on?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone just threatened Jake's and Nesses future baby. And that someone was Catylin."

Emmett's eyes bulged out and a low growl escaped his mouth. "I'm gonna kill that bitch when I get my hands on her."

He roared and started to walk to the woods, toward his house.

"I was getting some bad vibes from her for the last four years. Why didn't I just go with that feeling? I'm so stupid." Jasper said as he hung his head in shame.

Edward ran ahead and stopped Emmett in his tracks. "No we can't."

"Are you crazy that's your daughter and my niece out there. We can't just let that girl hurt her like that. You of all people should be with me on this." Emmett screamed in Edward's face.

Edward's nostrils started to flare and the hands that where keeping Emmett in place turned into fists. "Don't you think I want to go down there and rip that girls head off for implying that she was going to hurt my Ness. Don't you think that if I could I would already be down there protecting my daughter? But we can't, because if we do, she is going to hurt her. And I can't let that happen to my Ness."

"But we can't just sit around and wait for that to happen either Edward. I won't be useless." Emmett bellowed. He pushed Edward aside and started stomping off in the same direction as before. Edward sighed and started walking back over to where I stood.

"Jasper, if you could?" He asked, and Jasper nodded his head. He stalked off to Emmett in what I was assuming was to calm him down. Edward dropped down to the ground, cross legged, and put his head in his hands. I kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. We still weren't the best of friends, but when it came to Ness all our differences were put aside.

"Edward nothing is going to happen, I won't let anything happen to her. I swear." He looked up and he was the dying man again.

"Jacob how can you swear when you don't know what's going to happen. I can't lose her, not now. She's my daughter, my only daughter, the one I thought I'd never have. First the Volturi and now this. I never liked that Catylin girl from the start. Why did I even let Ness hang out with her?" I chuckled darkly.

"Don't you remember, she batted her little lashes and said, 'Please Daddy, I love you'. You were putty in her expectant hands." Edward chuckled to.

"Jake, were gonna alert Sam okay. But we won't give out to much information, I promise." Quil said Embry right behind him.

"Okay." I quietly replied.

They ran off into the reserve and left me here alone with Edward. "Hey at least now you know she's most like her mother in the danger magnet category." I said to Edward trying to lift the mood.

His broken eyes turned black. "That's nothing to be proud of Jacob."

I nodded. "I know just trying to lift the mood. But Edward I will not let anything happen to her, _we _will not let anything happen to her. I swear."

"Edward! Edward!" It was the little pixie yelling this time. I turned around to see her running as fast as she can at a human pace, trying to be discreet for the humans. "Edward I had a vision, it was horrible." She whispered as soon as she reached where we sat. "But don't worry I have a plan. We're going to fix this Edward."

* * *

Me, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, were currently outside of the Cullen household waiting for Catylin to come out. I was in wolf form just in case anything bad happened. The pixie had a vision that Catylin was going to pretend to be sick and head home after the party. We were going to follow her home and deal with her at her house. The front door opened and just like the pixie said, Catylin walked out.

"No Ness I'll be fine, I just don't feel very well. I don't want to get you sick before the wedding."

So fake, I wanted to rip her head off then and there. Edward put a hand on my shoulder, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Okay, feel better Caty. Alright, I'll see you later."

Ness hugged her and closed the door. Catylin started walking down to the road, and we followed by the cover of the trees. Once she was far away from the house, she broke out into a run. We followed her to a secluded part of the woods, somewhere in Southern Canada. It wasn't a big house, no bigger than a cabin that she lived in. _"Edward is any other people in there?"_ I asked. Edward shook his head. "No she's alone."

"Let's get her than." Emmett said as soft as he could. "No Emmett, wait." Carlisle said putting a hand on Emmett's arm, cautioning him.

"We must wait for the sun to set, just like Alice said." Emmett clenched his teeth, and balled his fists. "Wait, do you here that, she's… talking to someone."

I listened intently, and sure enough she was talking to someone. "What the hell were you thinking, fighting back? You told him all that, and now Aro's going to find out about this, and that means where both dead."  
_Aro? Wasn't he from the Volturi? _Edward snarled and nodded.

"He gave me one simple instruction get the girl and her baby, and I can't even do that right. I thought I had a perfect person to invade four years ago. You were so timid and barely had any friends, but it turns that you're a fighter. If I wasn't so deep in this already I'd kill you and find another body to invade."

She kept ranting on and on about how Aro's going to kill her. "I can't believe Aro's behind this. I'm gonna kill him." Edward snarled.

"Don't get to carried away son, you don't want to end up the one getting killed." Carlisle warned.

"Don't worry he won't be doing it alone." I growled in my mind for full effect. In the background I saw the sun slowly fade into the backdrop of the mountain landscape. "I call the first punch." I whispered fiercely to Edwards head.

I started to trot forward slowly toward the front of the house. I broke into a run and slammed into the wall, causing it to crumble beneath me. A shocked looking Catylin was standing in the middle of the room frozen in place. I stood there for a second waiting for someone to get in front and hold her down. Edward read my mind and him and Jasper grabbed her arms and glued her to the wall. I walked over to stand in front of her, and phased. Even in my human form I was at least a foot taller than her. I wound my arm back and snapped it forward, coming into direct contact with her nose. I heard a snap a scream, and a gut wrenching tear. I pulled back and saw her nose hanging away from her face. I growled and grabbed the nose in my hands; I pulled it off with as much force as I could scramble. She screamed an ear piercing scream and I cringed at the proximity of her mouth to my ear, but kept pulling. Eventually it gave way and I threw it across the room, causing it to hit the wall. Edward looked at me an angry expression on his face. I nodded and took his place holding Catylin's arm. He stood in front of her and punched her once square in between the eyes, then leaned in closer.

"If you ever hurt my family again, you won't live to tell the tale. You got it?"

She weakly nodded and Edward hit her once more in the side of her head. He stepped back and took Jaspers place. He took a step back and kicked her right in the lower stomach. She tried to lurch forward to hold her stomach in, but me and Edward kept her up elongating her pain. Jasper punched under her jaw jerking her head back. Jasper grabbed the top of her head and put it forward so he could look her in the eyes.

"You touch Ness again, and I swear that both your arms will no longer be attached to your body."

He said it so calming and a smile almost touching his lips that it made me tremble with fear. Emmett came from the shadows with a big tree branch.

"My turn,"

he said as he swung the tree branch right into the left side of her ribs. He repeated swinging the branch on her right side dropping the branch on her foot.

"Now you are going to go back to Aro and tell him that he can stick whatever it is his problem is with us, up his ass, you got it?" Emmett snarled in her ear.

She shivered then winced as the pain took over. "I'll take that as a yes now…"

"Hold on Emmett, break her first finger that way she won't be able to use her power on us." I interrupted. He nodded and flicked her first finger causing it to snap. She whimpered in pain, but didn't scream. I'd fix that. I jerked her finger forward and twisted it around. She screamed this time and I smiled, she deserved it.

"Now you can go." I snarled and pushed her forward, she fell as Edward let his hold on her go. She got up and quickly limped out the door.

"Carlisle Jasper can you follow her please, make sure she enters Volterra." Edward said, as they nodded and ran out the door at vampire speed.

"What are we going to say to Ness?" My question not directed to anyone in particular.

"Maybe she won't notice?" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You think she's not going to notice when her best friend of four years isn't at her wedding in two days? She's not an idiot Emmett!" Edward yelled at his brother. Emmett nodded getting the idea that we were still all tense from the atmosphere before.

"I don't know what were going to tell her…

but it certainly can't be the truth." Edward whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I don't know what where going to tell her… but it certainly can't be the truth."

* * *

  
_

"_Breaking news massive car wreck on highway 51 on the 1__st__ of January. Three injured, 1 dead. The victims name was Catylin McDonald, 18 years old. She was driving when apparently a car came out of nowhere and slammed right into the front end of her 2000 black Nissan. The tree others that had been injured are fine and recovering in the hospital..."_

I turned off the television refusing to listen anymore. I laid my head on Jakes' chest and started crying, again. Ever since my dad and Jake came home two hours ago, me and Jake have been in my room, me crying, and him comforting. He pulled me up so that I was sitting comfortably on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me lovingly.

"Shh Ness, its okay it's okay, shh." He cooed in my ear.

I sobbed harder and showed him with my power how absolutely not okay it is. _She's dead, she's dead! And it's all my fault; I never should have let her go! _I screamed in his head. He started rubbing soothing circles into my back, relaxing me to the point where my sobbing was down to a mere whimper.

"Ness if you want to…postpone the… wedding… I'd understand completely." Jake whispered pain evident in his voice. I shook my head violently looking up into his caring eyes. "No, no, no, no, no! I've waited too long to marry you and I'm not waiting any longer." I screamed frantically, clutching him to me tighter. "I love you too much to let you out of my fingertips now."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I don't think you could even if you wanted, with that grip you got on my shirt." He smirked. I laughed. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. He took a hand off my back and tapped one finger on my now smiling lips. "There's that smile I've been looking for. You're so gorgeous when you smile, you know that Ness." I blushed. He also knows what to say to make me blush red scarlet.

He smiled wider and lifted the finger on my lips and placed it on one of my burning cheeks. "I love that too." He slowly leaned in and planted his lips on mine in a tender kiss. When he pulled away he kissed the remainder of my tears away and laid his forehead on mine. "I love you Nessie. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." I laughed.

"You're just going to bring back the tears saying those things Jake." He grinned. "Yeah but they would be happy tears, not sad ones."He leaned away to look me in the eye and cupped my face with his large hot hand. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, and I leaned into the warmth his hand brought.

There was a small knock on the door then a timid, 'Can I come in?' I straightened up and wiped my eyes. "Yes." I called out.

The door opened to reveal my mother and father. "I'll give you three some privacy." Jake whispered in my ear. He started getting up but I clutched tighter. _Don't go, I want you to stay with me. _I frantically told him with my power. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "I'll be right down stairs, if you need me just yell." I reluctantly nodded.

He stood up with me still connected to his waist and gently set me back down on the bed. He kissed the top of my head one last time, and turned to leave. But I wouldn't let go of his hand. He turned back around and smiled apologetically. "Baby," he pleaded. I frowned and released his hand. Jake turned once more and nodded at dad before he walked out of my now very quiet room.

Once the door closed my mother ran toward me and encased me in one of her bone-crushing-always wanted-loving-caring hugs that everybody loves. "Oh sweethearts are you okay?" she asked concerned, as she petted my hair in a very motherly manner.

"Mom I'm fine, really." She leaned back a confused look on her face. "Are you sure, baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure that Caty wouldn't want me to dwell on what happened in the past, she would want me to be happy for my future. My future with the person I love the most. It might take a while to get over how it happened, and that it all could have been avoided if I would have just not let her leave. I mean how stupid was I that I let her go without someone to go with her. I mean seriously…"

"Sweetheart stop, it's not your fault. She's a very stubborn girl and she didn't want to get you sick before your wedding. She was just looking out for you when she left."

"Yeah and that makes me feel so much better!" I wailed, the tears starting to form again. Mom had a confused look on her face then it turned into a frown. She stepped back and Dad stepped forward. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked at me with a very very fatherly look in his eyes. I couldn't look straight forward at him, but the feeling of his eyes boring into the side of my face was too compelling.

I caved.

I turned my head and as soon as I did I burst out into tears and lunged for him. "Oh Daddy it really is all my fault. What am I going to do, I feel so responsible." I sobbed into his shirt making it soaked and ruined. Great Alice is going to kill me now.

"Ness it's fine, now don't you dare feel responsible. As your mother said Catylin was very stubborn. Now stop crying. It's okay." He stroked my hair gently as he tried to get me to calm down.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was telling myself how guilty I should feel, for letting Dad comfort me and not mom. But that just made me cry harder. Dad started to rock me back a forth slowly as my tears slowed to an occasional sniffle. I pulled back and wiped the wetness from underneath my eyes away. I looked around the room to see that mom had left and now it was just me and dad.

"Is mom okay, I didn't mean to reject her like that." I asked timidly. Dad smiled and patted my knee. "She's fine sweetheart. She understands that certain things are meant to be handled certain ways, and by certain people."

"I know it's just that I don't want her to feel like I love you more than I love her. I love you both equally. It's just a whole lot…easier… to let someone…" I didn't want to let mom know exactly why I don't usually let her comfort me, so I continued the rest of my half of the conversation in my head. _It's so much easier to let you comfort me, because you don't talk if I don't want to. You don't push me to explain myself; you just…let it happen. Mom doesn't, she wants the information, and sometimes… I just don't want to give it to her. And that sounds completely selfish and I can't believe I just said that._

"Sweetie it's okay. She understands, she knows you love her, and that's all that matters to her." Dad soothed.

I sat up wiped the fresh tears away and smiled. "It's time to get over it, move on. I'm getting married tomorrow and right now I don't look to bride-to-be-ish. I look more like… I'm-going-to-drown-you-in-a-river-of-my- tears-soon look."

Dad chuckled and moved to get off the bed. "I'll be down stairs if you need me, alright." I nodded and lay back down with my arms under my head, a smile on my face. I was getting married tomorrow and nothing and _no one _was going to stop me.

While I was pondering over my future I felt two warm strong arms wrap around my waist, as a pair of full lips wandered around my neck. "So are you all better now, or do you need more convincing." Jake whispered seductively against the skin of my neck.

I giggled and took my arms from the back of my head and wrapped it around the back of the one I love. "I might just need a little more." I said with a smile. I could feel the light tremors of his laughter as his stomach moved above me. "Well anything for my love." He started pecking up and down my neck, then moved down to my shoulder. He opened his mouth and licked the skin where he kissed. I shivered and gasped. "Am I to convincing for you?" Jake whispered. "No, you're just right." I breathed.

He chuckled and continued with his _amazing _torture. Somewhere, _somehow, _I heard a soft growl coming from downstairs. Yet I also heard… Oh SO GROSS!!! I can not believe I just heard Alice and Jasper… uhh!

"Um Jake hold… all this," I said waving my hands over his absolutely gorgeous, hot, amazing… No bad, Ness Bad! "for just a few seconds."

I swiftly got out from under him and into a standing position of the floor. His face was set into a confused/horrified stare. I giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him up. I put my finger to my lip signaling him to be quiet. I kept replying the Barney theme song in my head trying desperately to keep my dad out of my head. I opened my wall window and jumped out, landing without a sound on the balls of my feet. I looked up just in time to see Jake jumping, let's just say not so gracefully, out the window.

I shut my eyes and braced my self for the loud impact, but it never came. I opened one eye and jumped back when his face was no more than an inch away. He silently chuckled as I scowled and placed my hands on my hips. He stopped immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He mouthed sorry, but I just turned my head and pouted. He kissed my cheek then my neck, and I shivered. He released and mouthed, 'I forgiven?' with the most adorable bottom lip pushed out. I pursed my lips, then smiled, 'Of course' I mouthed. He exhaled and wiped the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. I rolled my eyes and anxiously looked between the forest and Jake. He noticed and smirked. 'Race y..' he started to mouth but I was already running out into the forest.

It felt do good to just run, to feel the wind in my face and feeling like I was flying. I heard the faint thudding of paws hitting the ground behind me. I turned around, miraculously running backwards and not tripping thank the Lord, and saw Jake trying (keyword here trying) to catch up with me.

I laughed freely and slowed down the tiniest bit, till I was just out of reach from his grasp. I was such a tease! I turned around the tiniest fraction of an inch, and suddenly I was in the air and sitting on something furry.

Jake somehow had picked me up with his teeth and set me on his back, without breaking his stride once.

My multitasking superman.

I took two fistfuls of his fur between my fingers and closed my eyes, taking in all that was around me through my senses. It was cold tonight, but I was warm snuggled against Jacob. I could also smell the faintest hint of deer, and that made my throat flare. I needed to hunt soon.

About ten minutes later Jake stopped and lifted me off his back and back onto the ground. I opened my eyes to find that we were at the cliff, our cliff. I looked up at Jake and saw that he had already changed back into human form, and into a pair of shorts.

I just love how he walks around half naked all the time!

I smiled and seductively waved him over with my finger. His eyes widened and I tried to stifle the giggle that was demanding to slip out. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. "I love you Renesmee Cullen soon to be Renesmee Black." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love you Jacob Black current fiancé soon to be husband." I practically screamed. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Yes shout it out to the world why don't you." I looked at him, confusion laced my features. "You don't want me to?"

His eyes widened and he gently lowered me back down to the ground. I sat down still looking up at him careful to not fall on my butt. He kneeled down in front of me and laid his hand on my cheek. I grabbed it with mine and held it there, never breaking my lock with his eyes.

"I will always want you to yell out you love me. Just not at midnight, when we just accomplished sneaking out of your parents' house," He finished smirking. I breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned into Jake's hand.

He leaned in closer and I took advantage of the distance between Jake's lips and mine, and plunged my lips onto his. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself up to straddle him. He didn't ask for permission this time as he stuck his tongue right into my mouth. He leaned forward until I was lying back first on the ground with him hovering above me. He thankfully didn't have a shirt on so now I had free rain to roam my hands over his chiseled bod.

But apparently he didn't like not having that little barrier between his bare chest and mine.

My shirt. He practically ripped it off of me, tearing it in the process. Alice is going to kill me. Oh! Don't think about Alice and Jasper, Don't think about Alice and Jasper!!

He started kissing down my neck, my chest my stomach and back up. I was about to pull his face back up to my lips when he was jerked away from me.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Jake screamed.

I looked up to see none other than…Alice pulling Jake by the ear. What is he five again!

He had to lean down to his waist to be able to even reach Alice's height. And he was leaning over sideways, that had to hurt. I quickly found my shirt and draped it over me, seeing that it was already pretty much shredded

Next to Alice was of course Da- what that's not Dad that's Emmett.

"How dare you disobey me! I told you that you couldn't see her until the wedding, and yes I know Catylin and all but that was an exception. You really should listen to your elders!" Alice screamed. She pulled his ear harder and Jake yelped.

"Technically you're younger than m- OW!"

She pulled down so hard I'm pretty sure she was going to rip his ear off. "Alice stop trying to dismember my fiancé!" I yelled running over to her and throwing her off Jake.

She staggered back and put her hands on her hips. "He has to abide by the rules Renesmee." Ohh my full first name now I'm scared.

"How did you find us anyway?" I said changing the subject. Emmett stepped forward and answered.

"Well when we found out that you were gone, we immediately called Seth and he told us he saw you guys running when he was on patrol. So we came a running." He said as he slapped his knee playfully.

"SETH!! Oh I'm going to kill him!" I turned around to face Jake. "Where is he?"

He frowned. "Now Ness I don't think you ar-" I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to my level. "I said where is he?" I repeated menacingly.

He gulped loudly but nodded. "Probably at his house, but Ness I don' think you should…" But I was already off.

I looked up to the sky to see a storm was coming. I smiled great effects for what I was planning. Seth should be afraid be very afraid. I saw his house in the distance and pushed my pace faster.

I burst through the door at the first strike of lighting, and the first round of thunder. "Seth! Get your wolfy ass down here...

NOW!"

* * *

Okay so i'm so sorry but i had sooo much to do! 4, count um, 4 projects. 6, yes you heard me, 6 major tests. and One really important one coming up. So please don't kill me!That i didn't get the update out sooner. I already had a friend breathing down my neck to get it done.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay now I know that I haven't updated in forever, but can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? Please! I love this chapter so much i just had to give it a name. Give thanks to the person who helped me with this chapter, yeah you know who you are Rachel! You're amazing, and I thank you for giving me the encouragement to finish this. Yeah I know I'm being all mushy, but hey she deserves it.

* * *

Chapter 11:Nine Minuets, Thirty-Five seconds and Six inches.

Seth POV

_I try to be like Grace Kelly  
But all her looks were too sad  
So I try a little Freddie  
I've gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you walk out the door!_

"Seth shut the hell up, I can't stand that song!" Embry yelled in my head. I was currently on my patrol for the night, and I was bored out of my mind. And there was this new song I heard on the radio yesterday, I also new Embry hated it with a passion.

"Sorry Emb, forgot." I thought innocently. I could see him roll his eyes. "Yeah you forgot. Totally believe that," he replied sarcasm dripping with every word. "See ya later Seth, my shifts done." He said, and then blank there was no one in my head anymore.

Finally! Peaceful freedom!

I went back to singing and I was actually having fun until… great another person in my head. I honed, honed I love that word, into the person/wolfs mind to find…Ugh TMI, TMI!! I don't need to see Ness that way. I shivered and blocked those particular thoughts out. Well since Jakes out here and he wouldn't let anything happen to Ness, I'm pretty sure I could just slip away back to the basketball game I was currently missing. He'd understand, wouldn't he? What the hell, I'll do it anyway. I did a quick U-turn and phased once I saw my house in the distance. I quickly pulled out a pair of sweat pants and started putting them over my legs. Unfortunately I continued walking while trying to pull them on, let me tell you not one of my best ideas. I fell down but managed to get the sweat pants on and hopped back to the house. Leah was on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Hey Leah," I greeted half heartedly. She didn't respond, no different from any other day. I ran two stairs at a time up to my small room and turned on the TV. I blew out a breath in relief when I realized the game had just started. My phone rang and I ran to go get it. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Seth do you know where Nessie is?" It was Alice.

"Uhm I saw her running toward the cliffs with Jake," She sighed into the phone. "Thank God. Thanks Seth."

"No prob," I said as I hung up the phone. I set the phone back down in the receiver and ran back up to my room. I was completely involved with the game when suddenly three things happened at once: One the first lightning struck, two thunder hit, and three I need to run for my life, because I just heard the single scariest thing ever, an infuriated half vampire. "Seth get your wolfy ass down here… NOW!"

Nessie POV

"Hey Leah," I greeted sweetly. She used to absolutely hate me, but she got used to me after about 7 years. Oh and my grandfather getting married to her mother. But that's a story for another time.

"Hey Ness, what Seth do this time?" She asked not looking away from her book. I snorted.

"What doesn't he do?" She chuckled and nodded her head "True, true."

Seth peeked his head around the corner and smiled meekly. "Hey Ness, how's it going?" I smiled extra sweetly, just to make sure that he didn't know what was coming.

"Just come here, I won't bite." I could hear him gulp.

"You know what I'm okay up here." Seth said backing up a millimeter.

I pointed a finger right in front of me and answered him just as sweetly as before. "Get down here Seth."

He slightly shook his head no, and I lost it. "Seth NOW! You don't think I'll come up there, cause I will and then that little behind of yours will be sorry!" I screamed.

He stepped out from behind the wall with his head hung in what I hope was shame. "Yes ma'am," he mumbled under his breath. He glanced at Leah, who was still consumed by her book, and sighed.

"A little help here Leah." She glanced up quickly seeing the situation, then went back to her book.

"Yeah… no I don't think so." Seth's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean? You're my sister." Leah sighed and set her book down on the coffee table. She slowly turned to her dead meat of a brother with one eyebrow raised.

"And? Ness is technically my niece."

"Yes but I'm your full blooded brother!" Seth screamed at his calm sister. Suddenly the door rang, and Leah's face lit up so bright I could probably get a tan just from standing so close.

"Sorry you're both on your own now, my boyfriends here. See ya!" She practically jumped over the couch and ran to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door and took a deep breath. When she opened it, she jumped on the guy laughing as they exited the house. I smiled briefly at the joy Leah was finally experiencing.

"Now back to you Seth. WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ALICE WHERE I WAS!!!!!!!!!!"

He flinched at my tone and stepped back a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I growled and pulled his collar down to my level. "Don't you dare play dumb with me. First with my dad, then Emmett, then with Emmett and Alice! What were you thinking Seth? You know that this is the only place me and Jake can be alone together without having someone growling at me."

Seth started to open his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "And before you say anything, I know me and Jake are getting married tomorrow, but that is beside the point." Seth sighed and hung his head in shame again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

I cupped my hand over my ear. "Sorry for what."

"I'm sorry for letting your family on the rez, and for telling your dad what you did on the cliff right before your birthday."

I gasped. "WHAT?!"

Seth's eyes widened. "You didn't know that did you?" I shook my head no. "Damnit."

I stepped back a couple steps and closed my eyes. "Seth can I give you some advice?"

"Uh sure?" I opened my eyes and clenched my fists. "Run." I whispered menacingly. He yelped and ran out the door. I gave him a 5 second head start and then raced at vampire speed after him.

I followed his scent to a part of the forest I've never been to. It looked like I had chased him up a tree. I stepped back to get a running start, but was caught short by a pair of strong arms, who I immediately recognized as Jake.

"Lemme at him, lemme at him!" Jake chuckled but kept his hold on me.

"Now Ness don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Pft, No."

"Come on let's just go home." He was cheating! As he was saying this he was kissing my neck right in the spot where he could make me do practically anything.

"Okay." I replied breathlessly. He finally let me go and we started walking back to the house, when something caught my eye. Sweat pants. "Hold on Jake, I've got a plan." I swiftly ran and picked up the discarded sweat pants and ran away with them.

"Hey wait hold on, those are mine! Ness come on don't be heartless!" I heard Seth scream in the darkness.

I threw my head back and laughed. "Ha-ha ha ha-yelp!" Jake suddenly lifted me up and set me down on his wolf formed back. "That was hilarious! Don't you think Jake?" Jake did his own wolfy chuckle, and I took that as a yes. I grabbed on to his fur with one hand as I held the sweat pants in the other.

Soon we reached the house, and frankly I was exhausted. Jake morphed and pulled on his shorts while I sat on the forest floor with my back against a tree. I was half asleep by the time I realized Jake already picked me up and was setting me down in my bed. "Good night Ness, I love you." Jake whispered as he kissed my forehead.

The last thing I felt before I drifted off into unconsciousness; was the warm arms of my beloved around my waist, and I was happy.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the blinds of my third story window. Uh, how peculiar? It's almost never this sunny in dreary old Forks. Then I remembered today is my wedding day, and I jolted upward. "Oh my god… I'm getting married today!" I squealed with delight. I turned around to wake Jake up like I always do, but he wasn't there. Alice must of got a hold of him earlier. Poor Jake. I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Alright, Alice come do your worst." I heard a high pitched squeal come from down stairs, and then not a second later she was jumping up and down in front of me.

"Thank you thank you thank you Nessie! You won't regret it, I promise." She hugged me tightly and started pulling me toward her to big of a bathroom. "Now I'm warning you Alice don't go overboard."

Alice waved her hand away dismissing my question. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down into her pink plush chair, rather forcefully. "Just you wait Nessie, in two hours your going to be eating those words."

I stared at her though the mirror in horror. "TWO HOURS!"

* * *

I stared wide eyed at myself in the mirror. Alice was right I was currently eating my previous words. I was dressed in my wedding gown, the russet and ivory coloring contrasting with my skin tone, making me somewhat…glow? My hair was half up and half down. The upper part of hairstyle was rounded the slightest bit so that my head wouldn't look like I had just escaped from a wind tunnel. The lower half braided intricately from the top, making it flow out in bouncy curls.

"Oh my goodness, Alice it looks…" I searched for a word that could possibly convey what I was feeling, toward the way Alice made me look, but not one was good enough. "Amazing, wonderful, spectacular! Pick one." Her answering smile was bright and warm.

"I'm glad you think so. Now I'm sure Edwards waiting for you." I nodded and started walking to the staircase. "I'm going to miss you Ness." Alice whispered as she walked with me to the stairs. I stopped her and pulled her into a bone breaking hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Alice, but you know what, I'm going to be round so muh you're going to be sick of me. So yo ave nofing to be sad bout." I could hardly understand myself by the end of my sentence because of the hysterics I was in. I wasn't even at the isle yet and I was crying!

Alice pulled away from our embrace and wiped away the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. "It's a good thing I put water proof mascara on you, or this wouldn't be acceptable." Alice half laughed half sobbed.

I choked out a laugh and sniffed. "Okay now I've gotta go and get married now Alice." She nodded but stayed in her place. I raised my eyebrows, and I think I literally saw a light bulb go off in her head. "Oh! Yeah come on, let's not keep this groom waiting." She took hold of my arm and speed walked down the hallway. I saw my Dad leaning on the wall at the top of the grand staircase, and as soon as he saw me he stood tall and straightened his tuxedo jacket.

"You look beautiful Renesmee." He took in a shaky breath, and I knew for a fact that if he could he would be crying. He nodded, answering my unspoken observance.

"Thanks Daddy." He smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" I giggled, curtseyed and wrapped my arm around his. "We shall."

I heard the traditional wedding march start playing, and my heart went into overdrive.

"Okay Ness Alice is going to go first, then we'll start walking after about 5 seconds." I swallowed loudly and nodded. He patted my arm causing me to look at him. He smiled an encouraging smile, and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I love you Renesmee, and I know you're ready for this." He let go of my face and started walking.

I grabbed his hand tightly and squeezed it once. _"I know I'm ready, I'm just really nervous," _I squeezed my hand and lowered his voice so that only I could hear him. "Ness you love him, and he loves you. You have nothing to be nervous about."

By this time we had stepped off the stairs and on to the white fabric that lay on the floor. The decorations were russet and ivory, and cream colored. There were tan colored tulips, and sunflowers painted white. It was beautiful, Alice did a great job. I took a deep breath and looked straight ahead and found the loving eyes of the man I'm going to marry. Jake was dressed in the classic black tuxedo, with a ivory white button down shirt, and his tie was the color of his skin. His face was pulled up into a smile that showed his perfect white teeth. His skin glowed with an aura that was hard to ignore. It made me smile big enough to make my cheeks sting.

Dad pulled on my arm, it was then that I realized I was practically pulling him along the isle. I heard people laugh and I blushed furiously ducking my head. "Slow down, you are going to get there soon enough." Dad chuckled.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I looked back up at Jake and he was still smiling, not a hint of humor in his eyes. What I did see was longing, and desire. Oh what I wouldn't give to just run to that man. But I got mister "Slow down you'll get there when you get there" connected to my arm. I heard Dad snicker next to me. And by that time we were there.

I was nine minutes, thirty-five seconds, and six inches away from being Mrs. Black; thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two, thirty-one.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked. I turned to my Dad and smiled. "Her mother and I do." He replied. He turned and kissed my cheek as he placed my hand in Jakes.

I zoned out almost the entire service, but I did hear Jake saying 'I do' and his vows. He placed a single gold band on my left ring finger, and I realized that I was crying. I said my vows and placed a single gold band on his left ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher announced in a loud voice. Jake reached his hands up to cup my face, and wiped the tears that dropped idly from the corner of my eye.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down enough so his lips could capture mine in the first kiss that would start the rest of our lives.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I would appreciate it if people reviewed, I really enjoy ya'lls reviews, they make me smile!Plus they help with the encouragement that I was previously talking about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Phew, I finally updated! This is the longest chapter yet, and my favorite. I couldn't have done it without my beta RachelluvsJamie. Shout out to you girl, you deserve it. **

**Oh, news I have a poll up and i need the answers to that before I start the new chapter. So yeah you guys know what to do with that information. I love you all and I would love it if everyone would review. I love all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And all the songs that are mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners. **

**Love, AmberlynotKimberly**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Previously:_

"_I love you," he whispered as he leaned down enough so his lips could capture mine in the first kiss that would start the rest of our lives._

We pulled apart laughing at the whoops and hollers we were getting. No doubt from Uncle Emmett and the pack. Jake grabbed my hand and twisted us forward so that we were facing the now standing audience. "Time for the attack," Jake whispered in my ear. "Are you ready for it?"

I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "It's not like their lions pouncing for the kill Jake, their just family." The look in his eyes was wary.

"That's what you think."

My mom was the first one to hug me, well us since Jake refused to let go of my hand. "I'm so happy for you Ness." Mom sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could and held her tightly to me. Eventually I let go and stepped back to breathe.

"Thanks mom. I'm really happy too," I choked out, tears falling from my eyes. I saw her reach out to embrace me again, but I was pulled into a familiar pair of warm arms instead.

"Ness please don't cry. I hate it when you cry, especially this day. This is supposed to be a happy day." Jake soothed as he rubbed my back up and down. I pushed back to look up at him.

I smiled through my tears. "These are happy tears Jake, I'm overjoyed and I can't keep the emotion in."

He laughed and picked me up bridal style spinning me around, earning a squeal of joy out of me. He stopped and held me to his chest, tightly, kissing my neck. "I love you so much Mrs. Black," he whispered lovingly in my ear.

I exhaled in a sob and clutched myself tighter to my new husband. "I love you too Mr. Black, don't ever forget that." He kissed my lips once then put me back on my feet, keeping his hand at my waist.

"Hey, hey the picking-up-the-bride-and-carrying-her-over-the-threshold thing is for the wedding night not the reception." Alice scolded as she came into my line of sight. I beamed and hugged her fiercely. "The wedding was absolutely amazing! The decorations, the suits, cause I know Jake and the pack didn't pick those out themselves. My hair, my make-up, my…everything! Amazing, Alice thank you so much."

She laughed and patted my head very carefully. "My pleasure Ness."

She moved to the side to reveal Jasper waiting anxiously behind her. He smiled and stepped forward and embraced me in a loving hug. "I'm so happy for you Ness, and I can tell that you're happy too." I nodded enthusiastically and laughed.

I released him and backed away from his raging emotions. I was, once again, picked up by familiar warm arms and, once again, squealed in surprise. How predictable I am. He nuzzled the backside of my neck, causing me to shiver. "You need to stop running away from me, I can't stand not having you in my arms," He whispered, again, it's not like everybody can't hear him, but it was still really nice, the private feeling of it.

I scoffed and wiggled in his arms till I was facing him. "You can live."

He frowned. "And what if I can't, what would you do then?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and pretended to think. "Marry Nahuel?"

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped with an audible pop. I smiled and giggled, pecking his lips. "I'm just joking, sheesh can't you take a joke?" He stared at me still wide eyed. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I think Jaspers happiness is getting to me. Sorry."

He finally relaxed under me chuckled softly. "At least I know who to take you to when ever you're angry." I pulled back and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Put me down now, I have places to be and people to mingle with." I said as I lifted my nose in the air snob like.

"As you wish, my love," He kissed me passionately on the lips and I almost didn't want to let go, but I knew we had all night for that. He set me back on the ground and bowed lowly, I giggled and curtsied politely. I turned around and walked two steps then hit something that felt like a brick wall, but couldn't be cause it caught me with it's strong cold arms.

"Whoa, almost as clumsy as your mother; might want to watch out for that in the future." Emmett boomed.

He was clad in a full suit, tie and all. He was one of Jake's grooms men so of course Alice helped, but I don't think I've ever seen Emmett in a full suit before. A jacket occasionally, but this… he must really love me for this. I know how much he hates them, which makes it all that more special.

"Em you look good in your suit, I'm glad you wore one." He smiled smugly and pulled on his jacket lapels. "I do look good don't I."

I laughed and looked around him to find Aunt Rose sitting on an empty chair, waiting. I sighed and walked over to her. She stood up when she saw me and encased me in a hug that rivaled one of my mothers. "I'm so happy for you Ness." I patted her back signaling her to release her vice grip on me. "I know Aunt Rose, thank you… for everything."

She kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm sympathetically. "It's wonderful isn't, being married." She asked as we walked around arm in arm. I chuckled. "I really wouldn't know yet, I've only been married a total of an hour. But so far, it's exactly the same."

She laughed and pulled me to the right out into the backyard. "You won't feel like that for long. That will change tonight." She whispered at the end, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I felt the heat rise from my neck to my cheeks and ducked my head, trying to hide my embarrassment. She laughed out loud and I found myself giggling along with her quietly.

"Ness do you know what time it is?" Alice squealed from behind. I turned around, smiling widely at my over excited aunt.

"No, what time _is _it Alice?" Her smile grew impossibly wider and I immediately regretted asking at all. "It's time for the cutting of the cake and…the garter removal." She said in a devilish voice. I felt the heat rise up from my neck to my cheeks and continued straight to the top of my head. "Don't scream it Alice." I muttered under my breath.

She giggled and put her hands around her mouth so it looked like a megaphone. "Everyone! Attention please your attention please!" She yelled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to listen to the tiny girl that was demanding their attention. "It is time to gather around the dance floor for the…ahem… garter removal, then travel into the dinning area to cut the cake! So everybody chop-chop!" She finished with two claps of her hands.

I started moving forward but was grabbed by the waist into a warm well muscled chest. "Was my wonderful wife about to go and cut the cake, without her wonderful husband by her side?" I giggled and spun in Jakes arms so that I was facing him, and plastered on an innocent expression. "Oh, but I wasn't going to the cake, I was going to the dance floor. So why would you say that?" He pursed his lips and scrunched his eyes teasingly. He lowered his head so that we were eye to eye. "Just a hunch," He whispered as he wiggled his nose against mine, causing me to giggle.

"Ness, Jake come on we can't do this part without you! It's kind of essential!" Alice sniped from somewhere behind me.

"I guess we better go make Alice happy," Jake sighed as he straightened up and took my hand.

"And maybe me happy too," He whispered huskily causing me to blush.

We walked had in hand to the dance floor where I stopped frozen in my stiletto heels. There was one lone chair decked out in white fabric just as all the other chairs were, in the dead center of the dance floor. It was something about this one chair that just freaked me out. I can do it, it's not like he hasn't seen my thighs before, I mean he's seen a lot more than just that.

I heard a low snarl come from the direction that my father was currently standing at. Okay maybe now is not the time to be thinking about that. I think I can…I think I can… I think I can, I kept chanting in my head like the Little Engine that Could. We finally reached the solemn chair and stopped walking. Jake brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, before bending down into a low bow. I sat down gracefully onto the chair awaiting the inevitable.

Jacob stepped back two steps and started shrugging off his jacket, smirking the entire time. He extended his arm and threw the jacket hard so it slid across the polished floor, until it was stopped by the grass at the end of the dance floor. I was staring at him suspiciously, a wide grin on my face through his entire performance.

He raised his hand up toward the DJ set up, in the corner of the courtyard nearest to the house, where Em and Jasper had taken over. Em now had his tie off, and the top few buttons of his button down shirt were undone revealing his undershirt. Jasper had the same attire on just with an additional baseball cap on his head, turned sideways to make him look "hipper" as he said. I swiveled my head back to look at Jake with an amused yet suspicious expression. His smirk brightened and, with his hand still raised to Em and Jasper, said

"Hit it."

The song, Atomic dog, came through the speakers at a blaring volume.

**BOW WOW WOW YIPPIE YO YIPPIE YA. BOW WOW YIPPIE YO YIPPIE YA! **

I burst out laughing when Jake started to dance. He started out with crossing his right foot over his left and did a full spin. He did that move where you cross your arms in front of you and move one of your hips out, then uncross your arms and put the hip back in. Yeah he did that one about six times. After he did that and one of those circle moon walk moves, he "danced" over to me and took my hand. By that time I was red in the face by laughing so hard, not to mention the blushing. He pulled me to my feet and twirled me once before sitting me down again.

He dipped down to the floor and slid his hands under my dress till he found my legs. I squeaked in surprise when he touched a tickle spot at the back of my knee, and saw him grin devilishly. No doubt cataloging that spot for later tonight.

"You gonna help me here, or am I gonna have to do it all myself?" He asked his voice low and throaty. I blushed, of course, but put my hand on his cheek and told him through my power to step back one step. He did so and kneeled back down to his position on the floor. Once he was down I quickly lifted my leg and set it down on his shoulder, my toe pointed daintily. His eyes flashed with desire and lust as he raked his eyes up and down my leg. His hands glided up my calf, to my knee, to my thigh and finally to the garter. He gathered it gently in his hands and slowly slid it down to my ankle and slipped it off my foot.

I brought my leg off of his shoulder and set it back down on the ground, grinning like a fool. He stood up in a flash twirling the garter on his finger. He turned his head the slightest bit and winked at me, turning the garter so that it was around his thumb on his left hand and his forefinger on his right. He aimed it at the far corner where all the pack was gathered around.

He let it fly and as soon as it hit the pack, they all scrambled for it. Pushing and pulling, but finally Seth came out raising his prize to the sky in victory. "I got it, I go..." Seth began but was punched in the gut by a determined Paul. Seth slammed onto the floor arms wrapping around his torso, with a smiling Paul hovering over him. He looked up at Jakes bewildered expression and shrugged. "Dude…no," Jake said as he shook his head. Paul opened his mouth to retort, but instead sighed and hung his head. I giggled and touched Jakes arm lightly. "Oh come on Jake let him have his fun, even if his idea of fun is hitting people." He turned to stare at me dumbfounded. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my Nessie?" I giggled. He still stared at me. "No I'm serious. My Nessie would never let Paul get away with something like that, especially on Seth." I sighed and leaned my head on his huge bicep, wrapping my arms around his. "Let's just say…were even now," I said as I stared at Seth with forgiving eyes. He stared back at me hope glazed his eyes. When my expression didn't falter or at least burst out laughing, he beamed at me. Then started walking fast toward me arms raised. I released Jake and backed away slowly. "Seth watch it. No, don't take another step. Seth I'm warning you…Seth NO!" I screamed as Seth encased me with his giant arms, pinning mine down in the process, and started spinning me around and around. "Thank you thank you thank you Ness!"

"Seth…can't…breathe!" I rasped. He chuckled but let me go. As soon as he released me I gasped for breath. "You're worse than Em with the bear hugs you know that." I seethed.

All Seth did was smile. I shook my head trying to relieve myself from the dizziness that formed at the top of my head.

"Ness you okay?" I heard the deep loving voice of my husband call.

"Yeah just a little dizzy." I felt his muscled arms wrap around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I could smell the warmth of his breath on my face, and combined with the sensation of him kissing up and down my neck; was causing my breathing to hitch. "Yeah that's really not helping the dizziness Jake."

I felt the light tremors of his breath on my neck as he chuckled. "Sorry hon. I have a surprise for you though. But you have to close your eyes."

"Oh what kind of surprise is it?"

"I can't tell you that just close your eyes and you'll find out soon enough." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, but did as he asked and closed my eyes.

"That's my girl," Jake whispered in my ear then kissed the skin right below my ear. I felt Jakes warm hands grab mine and pull them out of their crossed state. He held my hands in front of me and pulled me forward. The atmosphere changed the tiniest of degrees signaling that we were inside. The sent of chocolate and raspberry filled the room. I inhaled deeply taking in the mouthwatering taste. "Jake what is that smell?" I asked inching forward a little faster.

He chuckled and stopped me in my place. "Well why don't you open your eyes and see." He whispered as he let go of my hands.

Everybody was filed in to the long room that had been cleared out of everything, but the huge oval table and little mini tables around it. At the end of the giant oval table was the prettiest square shaped cake I had ever seen. The top of the cake was a small white square with russet color marbled into the frosting. The topper of the cake was one of those Precious Moments figurines, where the groom was holding his bride by the waist. The whole cake was marbled with the most beautiful color of russet, on top of the pale white of the base coat of the cake. Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. "Oh my god, Jake it's amazing. Don't you think?"

"As long as you love it, I love it." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Can the bride and groom please step up to the cake?" Alice's voice sounded through the speakers. Jake walked up next to me and lifted me into his arms bridal style. "Jake I'm perfectly fine to walk five feet, you can put me down."

"Not a chance." He said ending the conversation. He set me down in front of the cake. Alice came skipping around the corner and to the front of the room.

"Everybody introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black," She ended with applause. Everyone joined in and I blushed furiously. "The bride and groom will now stuff their faces with cake, so everyone…cameras out." Alice said as she herself brought a camera out.

I turned to Jake and he had one of those cake cutters in hand. He handed me that one and picked up the other one on the table. We both couldn't stop smiling has we cut two slices into the beautifully decorated cake. I accidentally cut a bit too much out and ended up with a humongous slice. Jake had a slightly smaller piece and I contemplated how I was supposed to eat all of it in one bite. He brought the cake up to my mouth as I did too. I opened my mouth wide and he practically shoved the piece in my mouth.

I didn't even wait for him to open his mouth and shoved my piece right onto his face, smearing it everywhere. Some crumbles fell onto the floor hitting his jacket and shoes. I stepped back smirking and shook my hand trying to get the mess off of it. Jake shook his head slowly and picked up my cake filled hand and brought it to his face.

"Now that isn't fair, I didn't get to taste." He exclaimed as he pushed my finger into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He liked off the remaining cake and slowly pulled it out of his mouth. I heard a round of 'whoops' and 'oh yeahs' from the crowd and blushed even deeper. "Umm…yum," Jake murmured as he liked the rest of the cake on my fingers off.

"Jake that was hardly appropriate," I said disapprovingly, but with a smile on my face so he knew that I was joking. Jake shrugged. "Maybe inappropriate, but it sure was delicious." I laughed and shook my head.

I noticed that I had successfully smeared most of my piece of cake all over his face. "Uh Jake you have a little something right here." I said as I pointed to my right cheek. He quickly dabbed at his cheek and got a handful of frosting off. "Did I get it?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "You got it all," I made hand movements over my entire face. "Here let me help." I said as I grabbed a napkin off the table and started wiping his face with it. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean to get as much as I did on you." I apologized meekly not meeting his eyes. He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my eyes to look at his. His eyes were filled with love and joy and happiness. "Don't you worry about this, it's nothing." He finalized with a peck on the lips.

"Did you know that I love you, because I really do love you." I replied.

Jake smiled. "Is it my dashing good looks? Or my brilliant smile? No no, it's my charming personality isn't it?"

"It's more like a combination of the three. It was just too hard to choose." I teased.

"Nessie come here please!" The little annoying pixie, that interrupts almost every good moment I have, called. "What is it Alice?" I answered.

"It's time to get you ready for the dances." She squealed as she jumped up and down. "That means we have to take off your train and your veil, so hurry up now." She yelled as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me along to the stairs. When we reached her room she practically tore off the train and the veil, leaving me with just the basics of the dress. "Alice don't throw those away, I want to keep them." She looked at me wide eyed. "I would never do such a thing."

When we descended the stairs it was dark outside, and the twinkling lights on the ceiling and on the shrubbery outside were on. The atmosphere it created was absolutely amazing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around quickly. Jacob was standing behind me with one hand out palm up, inviting me to put my hand in his.

"I would be honored if you would honor me with this first dance."

I sighed and cocked my head to the side. "I don't think my husband would be very happy about seeing me dancing with another man, on this particular dance."

He smiled, his eyes shining brightly with amusement as he played along. "I think he would be okay with it." He persisted stretching his hand out farther toward me. I pursed my lips pretending to deliberate. "Then of course you may have this dance." I said as I slid my hand in his.

He walked us to the big wooden platform, made for dancing, and took my other hand in his and started spinning us gracefully. The song Return to Me from my favorite movie, Return to me started playing in the back ground. I gazed into my husbands' eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks, as he gazed into mine with fierce passion.

He placed my hands on his shoulders and slid his hands down to my waist. He lifted me up while still spinning us, and keeping his gaze intact with mine. I weaved my fingers into his hair, and lifted my left leg. The sensation was unbelievable. If you haven't been spun in the air by the person you love before, you should; the feeling is absolutely phenomenal. He set me down and finally stopped spinning. He leaned down to meet me at eye level, and put one hot hand at the back of my neck. "I love you so much Ness. I'm ecstatic to call you my wife." I choked out another sob and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I l-love y-you too Ja-cob, now k-kiss me before I go in-to hy-st-rics." He smiled and lightly chuckled. "Aren't you already in hysterics?"

I huffed and grabbed his face with both my hands. "You are such a stupid dog," I said right before I pulled his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in sync as we kissed passionately. His tongue entered my mouth and tangled with mine as he pulled his hands off my face to lift me up by my waist. I pushed him away gasping for the breath that I didn't think of needing before. I laid my forehead on his, still gasping for breath.

"But at least you're my stupid dog."

He set me back down on my feet, kissing my head once. I jumped when I heard someone behind me clearing their throat. "May I cut in?" Dad asked politely.

"My God dad, give me a heart attack why don't you!" I screamed as my hand traveled to my heart automatically.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Only you Ness, only you." He turned to Jake who was holding his hand up to his mouth, balled into a fist, trying to hold back his laughter. "Will you let me have my daughter for the customary father-daughter dance?"

Jake dropped his hand and pursed his lips. "I don't know," He started but Dad glared and Jake quickly backtracked. "But I guess I have to get in good with the in-laws."

I grabbed his hand before he turned to leave and pulled him down to my level so my lips could capture his. We released breathing heavily, yet once again. "Now you may leave," I pushed him back and swiveled back toward my father, leaving Jake speechless and immobile.

"Hey Daddy!" I said enthusiastically while Dad laughed hard enough that he had to bend down and hold his knees. He straightened up and took three unnecessary deep breaths. "You should have seen his face…_priceless. _Are you ready for the honorary father-daughter dance?"

I smiled and nodded. He took my left hand in his right and my right hand and on his shoulder, and moved us gracefully into the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. He spun us around the empty dance floor.

"You look absolutely beautiful Ness." Dad whispered into my ear. I blushed naturally and ducked my head. "Thanks Dad. You look pretty spiffy yourself." He chuckled and dipped me low enough for my hair to slightly touch the ground. I laughed loudly at the feeling of the blood rushing to my head. He pulled me back up and started spinning us again. "Seriously Dad you could wait for the blood to travel back down from my head before you start spinning me. I don't think Alice would be very appreciative if the dress she spent so long making was ruined."

"Don't worry about her, if she gives you anymore trouble you just tell me and I'll take care of it." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

"That's what Daddy's are for; loving, caring, and taking care of little pixie threats." I laughed and leaned my head on his chest. "I love you daddy. I'm going to miss you terribly." He patted my hair. "I'm going to miss you too; it'll be like a part of my heart is missing."

Maybe I shouldn't go away for so long, if it's only going to bring the one's I love sadness.

"But I'll survive; don't worry about me or your family." He reassured obviously reading my mind. I nodded. The song ended and I was swept into another set of arms, these stronger, bigger.

"How's my favorite little niece doing today?" Emmett asked as he to started spinning me.

"Dizzy," I answered. He laughed his boisterous laugh.

"I'm going to miss you Ness," Emmett said softly once his laughter died down. I looked up at him, tears starting to pool in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, Em." I choked out. He stopped spinning and pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you more than the world Ness okay. Don't you ever forget that." I nodded against his shoulder roughly.

"I won't I promise. I love you too, Em."

The song ended and Em set me back down onto the ground. He backed away and started dancing with Rose. I danced with Jasper next. He at least didn't spin me. "I love you Ness, I'm going to miss you so much. Even your fluctuating mood swings, I'll miss." I giggled.

"Oh don't worry you have daddy for that."

"Yes I guess I do have Edward for that," Jasper laughed. "We're all going to miss you so much. We'll miss you're laugh and your smile that always seems to brighten up any room."

I started crying, the tears that were pooling in my eyes now spilling over. Jasper stopped dancing and brought us over to a chair and sat me down on his lap. I pulled myself closer to him and cried in his shirt. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth.

"Shh, But I think most of all we'll miss you as Alice's shopping partner. For now we'll all have to go on her shopping sprees."

I choked out a sob like laugh. "Thank you Jasper, you were always the greatest person to let me ruin your shirt with my tears, which was quite often if you think about it."

"I never minded, and I never will. Ness, if Jacob ever hurts you in any way, physically or emotionally, you can come to me and ruin my shirt with your tears any day." I nodded.

"Thank you Uncle Jazzy-per." I whispered his nickname I used to call him. He chuckled.

"Ah, the infamous nick name has made a reappearance has it? That's okay I'm going to miss you saying it."

I wiped my eyes with a napkin and straightened up in his arms. "Thank you, I think that it's Grandpa Carlisle's turn to dance though."

He patted my back and stood up, setting me on the ground gently. He kissed my head and walked back to where Alice was standing in the corner. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Grandpa Carlisle. "Are you ready for a dance?" I smiled and nodded. I took his arm and we flitted to the dance floor.

"I think it's time for a good spirits lifting song, you have been crying to much." Grandpa Carlisle exclaimed. The song Poker Face by Lady Gaga came on through the speakers. Grandpa started to attempt to dance. He was doing all these old moves from like the 70's, and 80's.

Can none of my family dance?!

I mean is it that hard to turn on a TV and learn some moderately cool dance moves?! But I gotta say it is more entertaining this way. The rest of the party was a blast, no more crying, well if you don't count the ones from laughing. After Grandpa's little performance, Seth and Jake did the dance to the song Jump on it, yeah that was hilarious; after all the fun though it had to come to an end. Jake and I said our good byes to all the guests one by one. At about 1:00 it was time to leave. Jake had already put the bags in the car, so all I had to do was say the hardest goodbyes to my family.

"Ness wait, wait. Don't go yet!" Alice screamed running down the stairs, a small suitcase in hand. What could she possibly want now, 5 minuets before I was supposed to be in a car driving to the secret location of Jake's and mines honeymoon. "You might need this later on," She whispered as she winked not so inconspicuously.

I winked back. "Yeah like that wasn't obvious at all." I whispered back sarcastically.

"Have fun Ness, we'll see you in a week, or two, or three…" Emmett trailed off suggestively. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Maybe even longer," I replied starkly. Emmett laughed loudly. "You sure you aren't mine and Rose's?"

Mom was in slapping distance, so it wasn't surprising that she slapped Em across the head.

"Ow, Bella" Emmett screamed rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay we gotta go now." Jake exclaimed. I opened my arms for my mother and she came running, almost knocking me over in the process.

"Be safe my baby," She whispered in my ear.

"I will mom, I promise." She let me go and I hugged everyone else.

I was at the door when I turned around and looked at my home, and my family one more time.

Em had his arms around Rose's neck and she had her arms around his arms. Jasper had Alice by the waist and his head was on her shoulder. Dad had one arm around moms waist and their hands intertwined. Grandpa Carlisle was behind Grandma Esme, and he had his arms around her waist both their hands intertwined. I waved once and walked out the door.

I ran to the car and hopped into the front seat. I looked over to the drivers' seat and smiled when I saw Jake staring at me. "Ready to go?" he asks. I nodded and reached for his hand, pulling it up onto the armrest.

I felt like I was riding the highest cloud at the top of cloud nine. Nothing, absolutely nothing could bring me down from this. I was married, had the most loving wonderful family, and a long happy life ahead of me with the man I was completely in love with.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please review. There is probably only going to be one or two more chapters left and then the sequel!!! I'm excited for the sequel, I have some great ideas for it. **Love you all!!! (Now please review XD)


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'll take beat down. *Waits for flames* I'm really sorry. I had this chapter done two months ago, I swear. But i had to wait for a certain section written by my bestie rachelheartjamey. She wrote the section that is marked off by these *. She is an amazing but slow writer. So please forgive me. I have to give a shoutout to Annie. Look I'm sorry I haven't written and I was going to explain sooner... but you didn't have an account so I'm explaining now. She was the one who reviewed and opened my mind to really how long it had been since i had last updated. So thank you, and I'm sorry Annie. Now on with the show. **

**Oh and another shout out to LizzieAliceBlack and RomanceandMusicals. They have been reviewing since the beggining. ANd giving me positive feedback. So thanks guys! :)**

**Oh and before I forget there is an important Authors Note at the bottom of this story. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

"Flight 53 to… now boarding, flight 53 to… now boarding." The speaker over head announced. Jake had made it quite clear that he wanted to keep the place of which we would be spending the next two weeks a secret, and frankly it was getting on my nerves.

"Jake come on why won't you let me know where were going? This whole cover-her-ears-so-she-won't-hear-anything routine is getting old." He chuckled, he freaking chuckled! What a honeymoon this turned out to be.

"Just follow me sweetie and we'll get there soon enough. You're lucky that we're taking a plane at all; I was completely content with driving your car for 5 hours. But nooooo that little monster of a pixie wouldn't dare let me do that." He rambled on while I did the math quickly in my head.

5 hours south was San Francisco. 5 hours east was Idaho, 5 hours west was open water, but 5 hours north was the southern most tip of Canada. Okay I'm most certain we wouldn't be spending our honeymoon in Idaho, or open water. Maybe San Fran, but what the heck was in Canada that we haven't already seen.

"Ness stop it, I know that look. You're trying to figure out where were going, now stop it." He stopped walking and pulled me into him.

"I want our honeymoon location to be a secret…please?" Jake asked pouting a little.

I caved. "Alright I won't be pushy anymore, I promise." He grinned and bent down enough so that I could reach up and kiss him. As soon as my lips touched his, Jake encased me in his arms and lifted me up to his height.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands clutched the hair at the back of his neck. I opened my mouth and Jake wasted no time to tangle his tongue with mine. We pulled apart gasping for air.

"Come on lover boy we're going to be late if we keep this up" Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe that was my plan all along."

"Yeah some honeymoon that would be, the airport bathroom, every girls dream." Jake laughed and pecked me on the lips one last time before setting me back onto the floor.

"Okay, okay now get that cute little booty in motion or we really are going to have to spend our honeymoon in the airport." He finished smacking my behind causing me to jump.

Jake handed our tickets to the flight attendant, and pulled me along the corridor to the plane. We had first class, of course, and it looked like the only other couple on the plane was an older couple in the front.

Jake led me to the back and stopped at the last seat. He turned to me and gently pecked my lips before picking me up and setting me down on the huge comfy blue chair.

"What was that for?" I asked a big goofy smile on my face, as he sat down next to me.

"What I can't do something nice for my wife once in a while?" I lifted the armrest and laid my head on Jakes lap as I stretched my legs out on the seat. Jacob rested his right arm on my side, and started to comb his fingers through my hair. "Of course you can, I'm not objecting." I managed to yawn out. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I had actually laid down. Well it made sense it was past 2 in the morning, and I had woken up early due to the wedding. "Get some rest baby; you know you won't be sleeping later tonight. I love you." Jake kissed the top of my head as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_Dream Sequence:_

"_Mommy mommy," I woke up with a jolt to a little tan girl with short black hair and slight bronze tinted highlights. "Huh?" I squeaked in confusion._

"_Mommy look look!" The little girl persisted. Mommy? Was I this little girl's mother? _

"_Yes sweetie?" I asked playing along as I picked her up by the shoulders and set her down on my lap._

"_I lost a toof!" She screamed in delight as she waved said tooth in my face._

"_No sweetie too-__**th**__, not toof__**." **__I corrected extenuating the th sound. She tried to form the word with her mouth but ended up mangling the word further. "S'okay you'll get it. Hey baby how old are you?" I asked desperately wanting to know._

_She held up four fingers and proudly said "Five." I giggled and lifted her thumb up nodding once before tickling her stomach. I couldn't resist, she was to darn adorable. She scrunched up her body and leaned away from me trying to get away from the happy terrorizing._

_I happily started pretending to eat her face with my kisses as she giggled helplessly. I heard the door open and the little girl jumped off of me running and screaming "Daddy daddy!" _

"_Ari! How's my little princess today?" Jacob strolled in with, apparently Ari, on his side and another little girl clinging to his leg. This little girl was identical to the other, but with much longer hair. _

"_Go say hi to mommy Jossalynn," Jake said to the little girl on his leg. She unhitched herself and ran toward me, arms up ready to be held. I picked her up and held her tightly to my chest. I had two little twin girls by the looks of it. I felt the tears prick in the corner of my eyes._

"_Hi sweetie," I told my daughter once I released her from my death grip. She kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you mommy." _

_End of Dream Sequence: _

"Ness wake up we need to get off the plane and the stupid flight attendants won't let me take you off myself." I opened my sleep ridden eyes slowly and squinted away from the light it exposed. I sat up quickly and swayed from the dizziness. "Come on Ness once we get into the car you can sleep again, okay?"

I mumbled incoherently and nodded weakly. Jake took my hands and pulled me up gently, then wrapped his arm around my waist so I could lean all of my weight against him. He walked us off the plane and into the long corridor that leads us into the airport. When we reached the end, Jake pulled me into his arms and held me on his hip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his broad shoulder. He carried us over to baggage claim and I tightened my grip on him. Jake chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Ness I'm not going to let you go." He walked up to one of the people who worked there and mumbled something into his ear, and handed him some type of bill. The employee then proceeded to walk over to our baggage and pick it up himself. Jake started walking out of the airport with the employee right behind us. "Jake what is he doing?" I mumbled quietly in Jakes ear.

"He's carrying our bags for us, that way I wouldn't have to let you go." We stopped walking and I turned my self in Jake's arms so that I was facing him completely but still in his arms. "I love you," I whispered as I stroked his face. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "I know," he said cockily. I giggled. "Almost as much as I love you," He finished.

I leaned in for a kiss when we were so rudely interrupted by a slight clearing of somebody's throat. I looked behind me and found the employee that was carrying our bags, standing there looking very uncomfortable. I blushed and hid my face in Jakes neck. He laughed.

"Thanks bro I think I can take it from here." The employee nodded, turned and walked away.

"Talk about ruining the mood," I mumbled into Jakes neck.

He burst out laughing, causing me to jump in his arms. "Come on I've had enough of airports, let's go." Jake said as he started walking to a limo in the airport pick up lane. "A limo, Jake? Really?"

Jake wasn't the one to go overboard and have a limo come and pick us up. He'd have been just fine with a rental.

"It was your Aunts idea; they seem to think that we need to be chauffeured around like babies." The chauffeur opened the back door for us and Jake set me down on the comfortable leather seats. The chauffeur stepped aside and tried to pick up the bags to put in the trunk.

"No no no no no no no no no, dude I got it… I got it." Jake ran over to him and scooped the luggage up before the chauffeur could even bend over.

I giggled, my Husband the independent one. My husband! My husband! I have a husband! I leaned my head back on the seat smiling like an idiot. I was suddenly picked up from my comfortable position and set on a lap I was quite familiar with. I opened my eyes to see my husband staring back at me with love filled eyes.

His finger touched my smiling lips. "I love your smile. It just lights up everything. The room, my heart… everything." My eyes filled with tears as I reached my hand out to touch his cheek. Showing him the love I had felt for him throughout all my years. First as a second dad, then as an older brother, a best friend, and finally a lover. "Maybe I should thank your Aunts?"

Wait back up. What did he just say? I leaned back and stared at Jake in confusion.

"Excuse me? Would you care to tell me why you would be thinking about my Aunts', when your **wife **is on your lap telling you how much she absolutely loves you?"

Jake laughed and tightened his hold on me. "I was just thinking that maybe I should thank your aunts for getting this limo for us." I still wasn't comprehending and it must've shown on my face cause Jake continued, "Because if they didn't then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He suddenly pushed me onto the limo seat gently, and hovered over me. He crashed his lips down onto mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down further on top of me.

The sensation of his lips moving roughly on mine and the smell of the fresh leather was overbearing. I almost ripped his clothes off right there, but I was somehow highly aware of the chauffeur right behind the thin piece of glass. Jake unfortunately pulled away first, both of us gasping for breath.

"Ness we gotta stop." He said trying to catch his breath. He was slowly getting off of me when I tightened my grip on the back of his neck. I took hold of his hair and jerked his face back to mine.

"Why should we?" I asked forcefully.

Jake chuckled and pecked my lips once before sitting up and bringing me with him. "Because I have this wonderful romantic evening planned and having sex in the limo is not on the list." I sighed and leaned my head on his chest, as Jake stroked my hair lovingly. "Trust me babe, you're going to love it."

I nodded my head, completely content with just resting in his arms. I think I feel asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the limo.

"Jake where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We are at our destination pretty lady," he declared, carefully setting me down on my feet but keeping his hand at my waist to prevent me from falling. My jitters got the best of me as I looked around for our secluded honeymoon spot. I was practically jumping up and down, but when I see nothing but trees my smile turns upside down.

"Are me camping?" I asked disappointment clear in my voice.

Jake chuckled, "No babe."

Good, I mumbled under my breath.

"We just have to hike it a bit."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Hike? Alice said nothing about hiking, and I know she knew that I'd know about this beforehand. Damn that little pixie. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit picked up from dad.

I heard Jake talk to the chauffeur, whose name is still a mystery to me, then the sound of tire squealing off. I opened my eyes and stared at Jake.

"Okay let's get a move on; I'd like to know where I will be staying for the next two weeks, preferably before the sun rises." I finished with my arms set stubbornly on my hips. We were on a deserted road, in what I knew was the middle of nowhere.

"Do you need any help with the luggage?" I asked already walking toward the woods.

"Uhm, babe," Jake called out humored at something.

I turned around and looked at him expectantly. He pointed behind him and said, "It's that way."

I blushed and stomped my feet over to where he pointed to. Before I passed Jake completely he held his arm out to stop me from going any further.

"Hold on Ness. You stay here while I go put up the luggage, then I'm going to come back and properly carry you over the threshold. Okay?"

I crossed my arms and shrunk to the ground Indian style. Once there I brought my hand up to my forehead and placed my thumb between my eyebrows, my palm flat out and said, "Howe," Imitating the obeying Indians from Peter Pan.

Jake laughed loudly and I had a hard time keeping a straight face. As soon as he left with the luggage I felt empty, and oddly…nervous as hell. I was scared outta my mind for what was coming next. What if I couldn't please him? What if I couldn't wasn't good enough or I freeze right in the middle of it? Or worse… what if I really don't know what to do and end up looking like a freaking idiot in front of my husband. I uncrossed my legs and brought them up to my chin, letting my head fall onto them. I contemplated further until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and my hand went up to cup my throat in surprise.

"Sorry babe didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" I nodded and raised my arms in the air like I used to when I was little. Jake picked me up by the shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

"I was just thinking." Jake shifted me so that I was sitting on his side and started walking through the dense woods.

"What about," he asked not even looking where he was going just looking at me.

I shrugged, "Just things, non-important things."

He gave me a look that said, I'm not buying it but he let it go anyway. "You know what I'm absolutely grateful for?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"What?"

He smiled ear to ear. "That you love me just as much as I love you." I started to tear up at his words. How could this man ever love me as much as I love him, I would never know. But I'm sure glad he does. I stole a kiss from his wonderful lips, and laid my head against his.

"Ness close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise." I immediately obeyed tightening my grip on Jake. He took a few more steps before breaking out into a run. I laughed freely and leaned my head back, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair.

"Those eyes better be closed, missy." Jake said while pulling me back to him. "They are I promise, see?" He slowed down and slowly came to a stop.

"Okay Ness you can let go now." I stepped down to the ground and started jumping up and down in place.

"Can I look, can I look, can I look!" I squealed excitedly.

Jake chuckled, "In 3…2…1… open."

My eyes shot open and I gasped audibly. I was standing in front of the most gorgeous and wonderful house on the planet. The place where Jake and I would be staying for the next 3 weeks was…our home. The home Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme made for me and Jake.

"Our home? Jake is that what I really think it is?" I managed to get through my tears. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid I laid my head on his chest.

"Yep babe. That's the home Esme made us, our home." I turned around in his arms and placed my hands on his chest.

"I can't believe you did this, I'm so happy you did this. Does this mean we get to stay… forever?"

He nodded, and my heart did back flips. "As soon as the honeymoon is over, we'll go back and get the rest of our stuff." I bit my lip trying to hold back the squeal of joy, but it overcame me. I leaped out of his arms and ran full speed toward… our home.

The house looked exactly like it did in my dream. Two stories, a deck around the second story. A garden the front yard and what I expected to be a huge backyard. The windows on the first story had wrought iron flower boxes. My hands ran along the gorgeous flowers as I walked through them. I turned back to Jake who was looking on lovingly.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" I asked incredulous. Yes, yes you are," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

I felt the tears prick in the corners of my eyes for the third time tonight. I wiped it away and ran into the awaiting arms of my husband. He spun me around as I nuzzled my face into his neck. He stopped spinning us and bent forward to set me back on my feet. "Come on babe, let's go inside." He lifted me bridal style and walked over to the front door. Once there he stepped back and kicked the door open. "Oh how sexy," I purred in Jakes' ear.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The ceilings were high, and the walls were different shades of chocolate brown. Jake set me down in the hallway as I looked around. The décor was already in place and the walls painted the furniture in place. There was fire started in one of the fireplaces, I just don't know which one.

Jake grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. He pressed his lips to mine, in the sweetest embrace. "I have finally done what I've wanted to do since you said you'd marry me."

"What was that?" I asked already tearing up, yet again. He cupped my face with his hands, and kissed my nose gently. "To carry you over the threshold, I love you Ness more than anything I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." I brought his face back down to mine and took hold of his lips. We stood there for God only knows how long, probably looking like a Hallmark Valentines' day cards.

Jake eventually picked me up bridal style again, never breaking our kiss. He carried me into a room dimly lit by the light embers of a fire. He set me down on a big white and fluffy bed, finally breaking the kiss and letting us breath. Jake hovered over me keeping most of his weight off of me.

He kissed down my neck over my shoulder and back up three times. His hand traveled to the hem of my shirt and gently tugged the shirt up and over my head. He kissed down my chest to my stomach, and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. He slid them down and over each of my feet, leaving me only in my bra and panties… but those came quickly off.

***********

"Hey, no fair!"

He chuckled and came back to hover over me. "And what is it that's no fair?"

His eyes smoldering and making me blush.

Being too embarrassed to say it out loud I pulled him close to me and captured his lips in mine. At the same time, I put my hand to his temple and showed him what I wanted. I felt him chuckle softly as my face reddened in embarrassment. He pulled away and stripped off his clothing. The heat of his skin penetrating my body as he came and lay across me again.

He ran his hands slowly up my leg, leaving goose bumps in his fingers wake.

The light of the fire was casting intricate patterns across my naked body that Jake gladly traced with his fingers.

"You know you're my everything, Right?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do. That's why I married you remember?"

His laugh sounded like a low growl. His hands found a sensitive part on my body that caused me to arch up into him. We hadn't even started and he already had me undone by the seams.

"Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you." His voice almost sounded unsure.

"You would never hurt me. And yes, I have been waiting for this for a long time, same as you."

"Alright," it was almost a whisper.

He shifted so that he was positioned right in front of me. In that moment, everything just felt so right. I was finally married to the only man on the planet that I could ever love and we are finally making love with one another, it was so right in every way.

_3 hours later..._

I woke up to the wonderful smell of cooking food. I figured that Jake had woken before me and got up to make dinner. I inhaled the wonderful aroma of something delicious. I got up from the disheveled bed and went scrambling for my suitcase. I could only find the one that Alice had packed for me. I'm almost scared as I go to unzip it.

I cover my eyes as I lift the top. I reach down and the first thing I notice is that whatever I'm holding is light, lacy and frilly. I open my eyes and I almost scream. It's a little sky blue night gown. Its completely see thru. I dig even deeper hoping to find something a little bit more, well, more.

I give up and attack Jake's bags. I found one of his button up dress shirts and put it on. I let my nose lead the way as I head down to the Kitchen.

" Hey Beautiful, You sleep well?" Jake asks his eyes watching my every move as I walk towards him.

"Yawn, Yes very good. Whatcha making," I ask.

"Your favorite… peanut butter pancakes."

"OOH YAY!" I jump up and down like a ten year old. He chuckles softly and pulls me into his arms.

"Calm down Ness. You're gonna hurt yourself," The humor obvious in his tone.

"Humph, fine." I pout, but I can't help but to let out a small giggle.

"Well it is ready if you're hungry." He says.

"Am I ever." I had no idea that Jake way such a good cook. The peanut butter pancakes were wonderful.

We get done relatively quickly. I yawn again and we decide to go back to sleep. I fall into a deep slumber, wrapped and protected in Jakes arms once more.

***********

I woke up in pure bliss. Last night had to have been the most perfect night of my life. I didn't choke up or anything! I was so proud! Everything flowed perfectly; I didn't even have to think about anything…we just did.

And. It. was. Amazing.

Jakes arm was currently lying on my stomach, with my back pressed into his chest. I took a deep breath and his hand moved up to rest under my bare breasts. I turned around slowly so that I was facing Jake and very gently wiggled myself until every inch of me was pressed up against him.

I've always thought that we fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. But without the barrier of clothes I have to say…so much better.

I softly pressed my lips to the satin smooth skin of Jakes chest, and trailed them up toward his neck. I reached up and pecked his jaw, then chin, and finally those full pouting lips.

His grip on me tightened and his lips responded almost immediately. Jake rolled us over so that I was on top now, his morning wood pressed into my lower stomach.

We parted breathing heavily. "If you wake me up like that from now on, I might just become a morning person." He said against my lips as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well expect it, cause I plan on waking you up like this ev -kiss- ery -kiss- day -kiss-."

"Ness… last night was…" Jake looked really nervous, and he was stumbling over his words. Did he not like it? Was that why he couldn't say it? Cause he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I sat up straight so that I was straddling him. "It's okay… if you…didn't uhm…I uhm… I'm sorry." I finished lamely, hanging my head in humiliation.

I thought I had done pretty good, but maybe I misinterpreted everything. My arms went up to my chest subconsciously, trying to cover myself still looking anywhere but Jake.

"Babe no, no that's not what I was going to say at all." He said quickly, gently bringing my face back up to look at him. "I was trying to say that it was absolutely amazing, and that I am so glad that you were my first. I can't even explain how much I love you."

I started to tear up and turned my head away, to hide the tears. Jakes face blocked my vision though as he moved his head so he could still see my face.

"And how much fun I had."

I choked out a laugh and Jake smiled softly. "Really?" I asked still unsure.

Jake nodded. "Really, I love you so much Renesmee." I cradled his face with my hands, stroking his cheeks. "I love you to Jacob."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me slowly, gently, and it was the most love filled kisses we had ever shared.

"Now come on let's go check out the rest of the house." I squealed in excitement and jumped off the bed. I searched the room for my elusive suitcase but didn't find anything.

"Hey hon, where's the suitcases?" I asked still searching the room.

"Uhm… I think in the living room, but wait." He gently took hold of my wrist and pulled me back into his chest.

He stated to kiss up and down my neck slowly, seductively. "I don't see the need for clothes; they're just going to be ripped off of you after I've gone to long seeing you in them." He started nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

I exhaled a shaky breath. "Well what do you suppose I do, cause I'm cold."

He brought his lips up to my ear and chuckled, his warm breath brushing against the sensitive skin of my ear causing me to shiver. "You know I could keep you warm."

Oh that's it; I really can't keep my hands off this man. I pushed Jake back down on the bed, he looked a little shocked at first but that grin of his I love so much soon replaced it.

"You brought this on yourself, I hope you know that," I said just before I jumped on him and the wonderful process started all over again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still very early. I never did get to my suitcase yesterday. After I a practically jumped him yesterday, we didn't stop until after round…5? I stopped counting after that, I think?

It was wonderful and amazing and I wouldn't have traded it for the world. But right now I probably could have traded it for a turkey club or a whole roast beef.

Since Jake had made me breakfast last time I'll make him breakfast this time…and probably every time after this.

Jake was asleep his hands conveniently resting on my ass. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but his grip just tightened.

So I had to do this the hard way.

My hand was pressed against his chest so I tried sending images of him letting me go as subtly as possible. And what surprised me was… that it actually worked.

His hands slowly began to lessen until his arms weren't around me at all. I took the opening and bolted out the door, into the living room. Truth to Jake's word the suitcases were in the living room.

Looked like he just threw them in, his were lying on the floor. And my suitcases were leaning precariously on the couch. Rolling my eyes I went to my suitcases and pulled a light blue robe, and my fuzzy Oscar slippers.

I have to admit my slippers were made fun of by a certain rather large vampire in my family. *cough* Emmett *cough*. But I love my slippers.

On my 16th birthday Alice got them for me as a joke, and I ended up absolutely loving them. They felt like I was walking on marshmallows. Yeah I know funny analogy, but that was really how they felt.

The living room was amazing. The couch looked plush and soft, and when I brushed my hand against it, the feeling was like crushed velvet. I walked into the kitchen ready to make a huge breakfast for my lovely husband. The kitchen had an island in the middle, made completely out of dark oak, with a pots and pans rack on the ceiling above it.

All the appliances were stainless steel, and the granite countertops were black with silver speckles. There were two big windows that overlooked the vast woodland in the backyard. I quickly scanned the room memorizing where everything was. Quickly grabbing all the supplies I needed for the biggest breakfast in the history of big breakfasts.

I went all out. Pancakes with chocolate chips, and pancakes with blueberries. Scrambled eggs with cheese, eggs sunny side up, sausage and bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice, I even went so far as to make French toast with cinnamon and brown sugar. Jake better appreciate this or he ain't getting anything anymore.

I searched the cabinets for a serving tray, and when I found one I piled all the food onto it. And believe me if the tray could talk it would be screaming in pain.

I walked carefully through the halls and back to our room. The door was still wide open so I tiptoed through the doorway and up to my glorious sleeping husband. I set the tray down on the night stand and gently crawled into bed nuzzling myself back inside Jakes warm strong arms.

Just as I had promised last night, I started to kiss his skin up from his muscled chest to his chiseled jaw, and finally to his lips. And just like yesterday his lips immediately reacted to mine. He probed my mouth open with his tongue, and it tangled with mine. His arms tightened around my waist, and I secured his neck with mine.

I pulled away gasping for breath, but Jake's lips didn't stop. He continued kissing down my neck, up my neck to my ear. "Oh I am really liking mornings." Jake huffed in my ear panting for breath.

"Oh I am too." I replied just as out of breath as he was. I remembered the breakfast getting cold on the night table. "I made breakfast for you."

Jakes head shot up his face as bright as his smile. "Food?"

I chuckled and sat up leaning against the headboard. "Yeah it's on the…"

Before I could even finish that sentence Jake dove for the tray and started digging in.

"…nightstand."

I smiled brighter each moan and grunt I heard from Jake. "This is so good Ness. Better than anything I have ever eaten. Better than any of your moms cooking, that's for sure."

My smile turned smug as I processed his comments half garbled by food stuffed in his mouth. I'm pretty sure only half the food actually entered his mouth. The other half was smeared all over his face. You would think he was a two year old.

Well, he might as well be a two year old. He certainly acts like one once and a while.

I laughed and put my hand on Jakes arm. He stopped shoveling in food and turned to me, confusion written on his face. I grabbed a napkin off the table and started to wipe the remains of food off his face.

"Jake I think the concept of eating is for the food to go _in _your mouth, not _around_ it." I laughed as I wiped the last of the food off. He leaned down and pecked my lips once, twice, and the third time his lips lingered as I cupped his cheek with my hand.

We released and I grinned up at him. "What was that for?"

"For being the best most perfect wife in the whole wide world," he replied sweetly. I blushed and ducked my head, but was brought right back up by Jakes' finger under my chin. "Don't ever hide those gorgeous brown eyes from me." He commanded playfully.

"Ok. Now pass the bacon, I'm starved."

We ate while we had constant conversation. We were going to the lake that was a couple miles south. It was supposed to be beautiful this time of year. After the humongous breakfast, Jake helped me with the dishes. Well help is a little out there, he put them away.

The lake was absolutely beautiful. There was a waterfall, tiny but still gorgeous. There was a spring under the land that the waterfall was placed, so the water was just the right temperature.

Well it's not like I actually recognized the water very much. I was completely focused on mine and Jakes bodies pressed up against each other.

That was another three tacked onto the "How many times can we make love in two weeks" tally. So far the score was… nine, or ten, somewhere along the lines of that.

And I wouldn't change it for the world. I was having the time of my life, with my husband who I never have to be away from for an eternity… yeah life was good.

The End

* * *

**Okay now that the story is finished... how did you like it? I am writing a sequel... I've already written the first two chapters! I am super excited for this story. Ask rachelheartjamey... she's been helping me out with it. I have pictures of the twins and Gabriel, that are posted on my profile. I have a picture of them when they are first born, kids and teenagers. I even have their rooms picked out of every stage of their lives. I did a lot of research. I'm so excited!!! I can confidently say that the sequel with be amazing. I just hope you all will stay with me, you know stick with the whole loyal readers thing. XD :) :)**

**Oh and there is a special treat to anyone who reviews... a peek into the first chapter of the sequel! I'm serious. And if I get a lot of reviews i will even post it. For all those people who don't have an account... well if i get many of those i'll post it anyway. So that way everyone will get to see it. :) **

**Love, AmberlynotKimberly.**


	14. Author's note

Ouch. All I have to say is ouch. The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was appalling! And I mean appalling! I got all of one review! I even tacked on a special treat to anyone who reviewed! Ugh!! I don't know what I did to upset ya'll our hurt you, but I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I'm over it and I thank the one fan that reviewed… nfanpepsi. Thank you for your kind words! **Okay on to the important stuff… the first chapter to the sequel is up!!!** And it is amazing if I say so myself! :) If you don't have me on Author's Alert … this is why I'm giving out this authors note. Go read and review!!


End file.
